Click Your Heels And Wish For Me
by xxfanpirexx
Summary: Bella reinvents herself over the summer and catches the eye of Jasper Whitlock, one of the school's most eligible bachelors. But when the two become Forks High's hottest couple, what happens when its a friend who betrays you the worst? BxJ AH AU non-canon
1. Back to Third Grade

**I decided to try a different type of story. All human, Bells/Jazzy Baby. You don't like: don't read.**

BPOV

It all started with the hair.

The day that I decided the long, so long I could sit on them, caramel colored locks had to go. As I sat in the hard, metal and plastic chair in the salon, the stylist asking me if I was sure, I realized: I had never been surer of anything.

"Some girls go into shock after cutting off this much hair. If you want, maybe you could come in every few days, and I'll cut it off inch by inch."

I was tired of being the mousy girl in the oversize sweaters, with the chunky glasses, and secondhand clothes. The girl who lacked confidence so badly, that I wore my P.E. uniform under my clothes so that no one had to see me changing.

But that girl was dead. And in her place, there will be another girl when my junior year starts.

A girl who, because her body had finally decided it was time to undergo puberty, halfway through her 16th year of existence, would be confident, and not as self-conscious. I would be that girl.

"I'm sure."

**-----****-----****-----****-----****-----**

This was it-the first day of junior year. My hair, cut to a few inches above the bottom of my ribs, had been dyed a deep brown, a burgundy. I had flat ironed any trace of wave out, and I was wearing clothes that I had bought using the money I had been saving up to buy a new car with. But, when Mrs. Marley, the woman I babysat for, got a divorce, she gave me her ex-husband's car; she had wanted no reminder of him.

I had a new closet of clothes from stores in various malls in Seattle, and a new attitude to go along with them. I had dropped the first syllable of my name (Isa) and was ready to go.

As my car pealed into the parking lot of Forks Senior High School, Home of the Spartans, people stopped to stare. I gracefully slid out of my car, closing the door. I flicked my white Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses down to cover my eyes: it was a rare sunny day. As I walked, my hips swayed, showing off my pink rah-rah miniskirt, and I unbuttoned my pink cardigan, calling emphasis to my tight, white tank. I was taking quick, confident steps in black Jimmy Choo sling-back pumps.

One of the boys who hung out with the jock crowd, Michael Newton walked up to me.

"Hello…new meat. My name is-"

"Shut up, Michael."

"You know me? And that's Mike, to you, toots. Well, it seems that word of the good people travels fast."

"Mike, I've gone to this school for the past two years. If you haven't noticed me in that period of time, why should I give you a second thought now?"

Great! I managed to say that without blushing!

"Oh, really? And just who might you be?"

"I guess you'll figure that out during one of the periods."

I walked off, trying to get to my locker, so I could put away my purse. This year, I would not use a backpack. If I had anything I needed to carry like books, I would hold them; either that, or some boy would carry them for me, trying to get into my good graces. Anything else would have to fit in my white Louis Vuitton Monogram Multicolor canvas Speedy 30 handbag.

I walked into first period, picking a seat towards the back of the room. I daintily crossed my ankles, and sat back in my chair to people watch. Jasper Whitlock entered the room, and sat in the desk beside mine. He leaned over the bar on the side to talk to me.

"Hey there, little lady." I'd never noticed it before, but he had a very adorable accent.

"Hey, Jasper."

"Isabella."

"Congratulations, you're the first person to actually know who I am."

"I looked at you enough last year, that a haircut, dye job, and new clothes will make that big a difference."

I almost blushed when he said that he looked at me, but I fought it back.

"Oh, really? Did I have a secret stalker?"

"I have to admit: even in your sweatpants and bagging sweatshirts there was something fascinating about you."

The bell rang, and the class began to quiet down. I shot him a wink and a smile (Crest Whitening Strips were my crack over the summer) and leaned back in my chair.

From my peripheral vision I saw him take a deep breath, and his eyes looked up. I saw him mouth something, still looking up.

_Thank you, God._

Ha ha. That's funny. I tossed my hair over my shoulder, and began to do my assignment, when a note flew through the air, and landed directly in front of me. I opened it, and looked at what it said.

'_Will you eat lunch with me?_

_Circle One:_

Yes No Maybe'

I looked around the room to my left, where the note had come from. Jasper was sitting there in his seat, seeming _very_ interested in his assignment.

I rolled my eyes, and wrote back.

'What, are we in the third grade?' I circled 'yes' without giving it a second thought, and tossed the note back to him. He 'casually' unfolded the note, and let out a breath I wasn't aware he was holding in. He shook his head, and pushed his blonde hair out of his eyes. I suddenly couldn't wait for lunch.

**-----****-----****-----****-----****-----**

"Bella, this is Rosalie and her boyfriend Emmett, who's sister Alice is dating my best friend Edward."

"Hey guys."

"Who's the new one?" Emmett gestured at me with a piece of chicken.

"Isabella Swan."

"Bella," I corrected him in the same patronizing tone you use towards a toddler.

"You mean that chubby kid in the sweaters that you _never_ shut up about?"

"I was not chubby!"

"I didn't _always_ talk about her!"

We looked at each other and began to laugh.

"Jinx!"

We laughed again because we had said _that_, too, at the same time. We then began laughing because we couldn't stop. I saw Edward watching me, until Alice pulling sharply on his arm pulled him back into reality.

"Come on, Edward. You need to get to biology, and I need to get to English."

"Hey, Edward," he looked up at me very quickly.

"Yeah?"

"You have biology next? I do too."

"Cool. Come on. Even if we sprint, we'll be late."

We ran towards the west wing. Arriving there, we went in, just as the pardoning bell was ringing.

"Well, seeing as you two are the last ones in, you two get to share that table in the back."

We sat down, as the class stared at us.

Edward passed me a piece of paper.

'Do you like Jasper?

_Circle One_

_Yes No Maybe__'_

Hello…flashbacks to first period.

'_What are we, third graders?'_ 'Yes' I circled, again.

Edward scribbled a little more on the paper, slid it back to me.

'How much?'

I smiled to myself, and put my burgundy hair over my shoulder. I drew a little cartoon of a girl in a mini skirt holding her arms wide.

'_This much'._

I watched his shoulders shake as he laughed, and I grabbed the note that he was sending back.

'_He likes you too, you know.'_

Ha ha. Right… and I am the Queen of England! He must've seen me roll my eyes, because he stole the note back.

'_He does. I'm willing to bet you money that he asks you out sometime this week.'_

Oh…money.

_'How much, pretty boy?_

_'Fifty dollars'_

Wow. Maybe he was sure.

'_Whatever. And plus why would someone like Jasper Whitlock like someone like me?'_

I was just about to hand it to him, when the bell rang. I stuffed the slip of paper into my Louis Vuitton purse, and leave.

I had all of my classes except for biology with Jasper. After school, instead of heading straight home, Jasper and I sat in my car and talked. I gave him a ride home, his friends long since abandoned him. When I got home, I lay down on my bed, and looked up at the ceiling. I reached into my purse to pull out the note where Edward had told me that Jasper liked me back, but when my hand entered the compartment, there was nothing there but a ball of lint, a few sticks of gum, a granola bar, my phone, and my keys.

No sign of the bright yellow paper.

JPOV

When I walked into first period that day, I was shocked that, not to see Isabella, but in her place, someone totally different.

Not that that was a bad thing.

During lunch we couldn't stop laughing: most of the grade must think that we are complete psychos.

After school, we sat in her car, and talked for hours. My friends had left, and I asked her if she could give me a ride. Secretly, I was happy that she was able to get to my house without instruction.

I was in my room, when my mother came in.

"Jasper, Edward is here to see you."

"Mkay…"

Edward came in my room, a dopey grin on his face. Anything that gave Edward a dopey grin had to be shocking.

" 'Sup?"

"I was passing notes with Bella during biology, and it turns out she likes you as much as you like her."

Wait, what?

Edward held out a slip of neon yellow paper, and handed it to me. Without seeing what words were written, I could see Edward's tight, square-ish letters, and Bella's loose, loopy letters, part cursive, part print.

'Do you like Jasper?

_Circle One_

_Yes No Maybe__'_

Bella had circled 'yes', just like she had this morning.

'_What are we, third graders?'_

Maybe she recycles her comebacks.

'How much?'

'_This much'._

Bella had drawn a little caricature drawing of herself, and her arms were held apart very wide.

'_He likes you too, you know.'_

Bella didn't respond to that.

'_He does. I'm willing to bet you money that he asks you out sometime this week.'_

'_How much, pretty boy?'_

_'Fifty dollars'_

'_Whatever. And plus why would someone like Jasper Whitlock like someone like me?'_

Edward hadn't written anything else on it, so I assumed that the bell had rang. I looked at Edward, disbelief in my eyes. His dopey grin stretched wider.

"Did she really say these things?"

"Yeah. What do you plan to do about it?"

"I think I might take her out on Friday."

"Where?"

"I'm not sure. You're the chick magnet, you tell me."

"You could have a casual dinner in Port Angeles, but that could be intense if the only distractions are the menu and the quality of food and service. But dude, watch how she treats the restaurant staff, and check out her table manners. She can't be a jerk, if she wants to keep you. But you have to think of something to talk about for an hour or two. Sometimes it may be hard, especially on the first date."

Dinner. That could work.

"What else."

"Oh, jeez. A movie? Movies or the theater are limiting. Cuz, like, there's no talking during performances; you won't learn much about her. And she might freak out because you pick a lame movie. Or, you let her pick, and she picks some freaky chick flick. Gross."

As I pondered what Edward had said, he told me that he had to go to Alice's house. I waved him off distractedly, and went back to thinking. The minute I heard his car start, I pulled out my phone, and texted Bella.

What are you doing on Friday? -J

A few minutes later, a reply came back.

Going on a date with you =]! –B

I smiled. She is so full of attitude, and on anyone else I would hate it, but I loved it on her.

Good answer. I'll pick you up at 6? –J

Sure-B

Almost immediately, she sent me another text.

I need to get my beauty sleep-I'll see you tomorrow! –B

I rolled my eyes at her.

You don't need beauty sleep: you're perfect just how you are. –J

Always the charmer. Good night, Jazzy –B

Finally, a nickname I didn't hate! It's about time!

Good night, Bells. –J

I was so glad that Bella and I were friends this year. When I first came to this school, and people told me that Bella wasn't popular, I was shocked! I mean, come on! Back in Texas, she would've been one of the most popular girls, based on popularity, not looks. But here, most people still thought that she was a new girl, because almost no one cared enough to pay attention to her before. I just hoped that someday there would come a time where I could call Bella, 'my girl'.

But, she deserves better than me. Chances are, that day would never come. A girl like Bella doesn't deserve a poor Texan with next to nothing for his name. I couldn't hold a job; I didn't have the patience or time. Since moving here last year, I had had 7 jobs. A cashier, a cook, a waiter, a shoe salesman, a job at a day care center, another at the senior citizen home, and one at the record store. The longest I had a job here was a month.

But Bella…she had been babysitting every weekend since she was twelve, and had a weekday job at Newton's Outfitters. Bella almost never b ought things that she didn't need to survive, so who knows how much money she had saved up.

She needed better

But, until she found him, she has me.

I hope she never finds him.

A/N I want this story to have longer chapters, so they may not be as frequent, but they will have at least 10 pages each time. Drop me a line, and let me know if you like it!


	2. Popcorn Stories

**A/N Hey babes!**

**Thank you to:**

**The one hundred-eleven people in the USA, the seventeen people in the UK the ten people in ****Canada****, the eight people in ****Australia****, the five people in Estonia, the one person in ****Poland****, the one person in the UAE, the two people in ****Peru****, the one person in the Philippines, the one person in ****New Zealand****, the one person in ****Denmark****, the one person in ****Finland****, and the one person in ****Mexico**** who read!**

**I'd also like to thank aredente farfalla, hayleyhoo, xTwilightForeverx, Twilight-Muffins, kiwifruit101, anonymous, A is for Angel, blondeshavemorefun, Pirncess of Darkness, redwinggurl, and hollie for reviewing!**

**I will try to update once a week, but because next week is finals (joy) I might not next week. Just so you know that the rabid potatoes we farm here in Idaho haven't gotten me. You have to watch out for those little buggers…  
**

BPOV

The next day, I couldn't decide what to wear. I wanted something that would drive Jasper crazy, but wouldn't attract too much attention from gross underclassmen. Yuck… I eventually decided on a Prada tee shirt with necklace detailing, and a PRPS motorcycle jacket. I then paired that with a pair of red, True Religion skinny jeans, and I was ready to go.

I was running around trying to find my Speedy 30, when my phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"It's on the dining room table." Jasper's lilting voice carried through the speaker. Not even the distortion from the phone could mar his voice.

"What…?"

"Just look!"

I listened to Jasper, and looked on the table. My bag was there, sitting amid the unpaid bills and books, thriving to be read, come the rainy day.

"Ok, how did you…"

"Turn around."

I spun, and Jasper was standing outside the huge window/wall that was in the dining room. I smiled, and waved.

"What are you doing out there?"

"Dome outside. I want to show you my birthday present."

"It's your birthday? I would've bought you something…"

"My birthday is in a couple of weeks, on the 25th, but my parents are going out of town, and gave me my gifts early."

"Oh. No offense, but why are you here?" I continued to talk into my phone, resting in the nook between my neck and shoulder, as I rounded up the last of my things.

"Do you not want me here?" I caught a trace of humor in his voice, and a heaping spoonful of arrogance.

"No, Jazzy Baby, I don't. Because my big, university student boyfriend might take offense if I snuck around behind his back. I really like you Jazzy, and I'm sorry it had to end this way..."

"Wait, what?"

I burst out laughing, my laughter muffled, as I clamped my hands across my mouth. I hung up my phone, and crept out the back door. As I crept along the back wall of the house, I heard Jasper's voice: he obviously didn't realize that I had hung up.

"Bella, that…I…whoa. I'm…shocked. I mean, university? Really? I can figure you sort of going for a macho man, but I don't think that huge helps. I mean…"

As he kept talking, I crept up behind him, and slid my hands over his eyes.

"Guess who…" I leaned up to whisper in his ear.

Jasper shivered, and reached back, lifting me up slightly by the tops of my arms, not unlike the way one would pick up a toddler.

"I think, that you just took ten years off of my life."

"Well," I replied, my snarkiness making a comeback, "That's too bad. I'm not into older men."

I turned, and began to walk out of the backyard, and toward the garage, with the driveway just past it. He jogged to catch up, and instead of a car, there was a motorcycle. Upon getting closer, I saw that it was a Ducati 848. Jasper stood by it, and looked at me. I whistled, and ran my hand down its length.

"Impressive."

"Want a ride to school?" he asked, his southern twang slightly masked from living in the north for the past few years.

I ran over to him, and nodded. He sat down, and I sat behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist, thankful I had worn jeans, and tangling our legs together. He started the bike, and off we went.

As we pulled up to the school, everyone in the parking lot stopped to stare. The minute my arms unwrapped from Jasper, and my black, Christian Louboutin's had touched the ground; Edward grabbed my arm, and yanked me to him.

"What are you thinking? You could've been killed! I mean, riding on a motorcycle without a helmet? Do you have a death wish?"

"Ugh, Edward, get off of me! Have some respect for my personal space!"

"Respect? Bella, you could've been killed!"

What the heck? Why did he care? Jasper was looking out for me, and although he had been speeding, it wasn't too far over the speed limit.

Edward hugged me to him, and asked me again if I was alright.

"Edward! I'm fine! Let me go, I need to talk to Jasper."

He slowly released the wrists he had been holding over his head.

"Sorry."

I strode over to where Jasper was leaning against his Ducati.

"What was that all about?" God, I loved his voice.

"I'm not sure. I mean, one minute I had my arms and legs wrapped around you, and the next, Mr. Psycho-Over-Protective's testosterone kicks in, and he goes all caveman. I think there is medication we can get him, if this seems to happen often…"

Jasper laughed, and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and we walked to first period.

* * *

On Tuesday, Jasper was waiting for me outside of my house.

"Hey!"

"Hey, Bella, are you ready to go to school?"

"Yeah. Where's your bike?"

"Since its actually sunny today, I was thinking that maybe we could walk. If that's okay with you…"

"Of course!"

I grabbed Jasper's left hand, and swung it between us as we walked to the school, only about a mile away from my house.

"Jasper...?"

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me a story?"

I saw him smile in my peripheral, and look upward, deep in thought.

"Sure. If we play popcorn."

"Popcorn?"

"I'll start, and then I'll stop. Once I stop, you pick up, and we create a story like that. Good idea?"

"Sure. You first…"

"Ok. Once upon a time…" he began in a mocking voice. I swiped at his chest, and he dodged back, laughing.

"Jasper!"

"Sorry, sorry. In a town called F-Sporks…Sporks… a town called Sporks, there was a boy named Hale. Every day, Hale would go to his school in his home state of Texas, but there was something missing. Day after day, nothing changed, and Hale began to wish for something new. At home, his parents fought almost nightly, and his father slowly began to fade into the background, as he began to frequent bars more than his house.

His mother was a flashy woman, always driving the fastest cars, and wearing jewelry so large and flashy, that she had frequent backaches. It was not a secret to their small town that his mother had many boyfriends on the side, and enjoyed playing them off of each other to get the most out of each relationship. She did not date for looks, she dated for money. And then, one day, one of her boyfriends offered her a proposal. If she left her husband, they could go away to his house in a prime real estate hot spot.

She took her son with her, and went with her boyfriend, to his home. It turned out, that his 'prime real estate' was a small house in the town of Sporks, and that he barely had any money. But for the first time in her life, Hale's mother was actually in love for the first time in her life. Never mind the fact that she had been married multiple times. First, to a rich banker, he died a few years later. Then, to one of those millionaires that nobody quite knows how they became famous. Then, to Hale's dad. They got divorced a few years later, when Hale was a baby. She married the founder of one of the largest medicinal companies in the world. After that went bottoms up, she had a fling with his brother. Then, after remarrying Hale's father, she married her last husband, Peter Whitlock.

In Sporks, many of the people at his high school took an automatic liking to Hale, and he quickly made new friends. But Hale also got unwanted attention from the girls at Sporks, for his light blond hair and light tan stuck out among the pale faced children of the Olympic peninsula, and their hair, dark, to trap any body heat. The children had actually adapted to be somewhat warm, in this cold, dreary place.

But he didn't want their attention. He wanted to be noticed by a certain girl. The girl with the bottomless brown eyes, and the long, mahogany, hair, her shyness coming off as conceited and standoff-ish to some, but to him, it was just a defense mechanism. So, imagine his surprise, when their eleventh year of school begins, and she comes in, with her hair razor edged, and dyed a rather particular shade of burgundy, that would look so odd on anyone else, but on her, was very becoming. And Hale found himself so intrigued by the brown eyed beauty, that he found himself falling for her, before he even knew her name."

I looked up at Jasper, and he looked down at me. Noticing our surroundings, I saw that we were only half the way to the school.

"Your turn, Bella."

"Once, in the town of Sporks, there was a girl named Izzy…"

* * *

On Wednesday, the dreary weather was back, and we drove my car to school.

When I thought about my relationship with Jasper, I always realized, that although we had only actually begun to talk to each other, from careful examination from afar, we knew all of the little mannerisms, the body language, insignificant little twitches about each other.

During lunch, as we were all sitting at the table, Emmett with carrots up his nose, Rose looking on in disgust, Alice reading a Teen Vogue, Edward tapping a beat out on his thighs, Jasper drawing an apple, and I was singing under my breath.

"_She held the world upon a string_

_But she didn't ever hold me_

_She spun the stars on her fingernails_

_But it never made her happy_

_'Cause she couldn't ever have me_

_She said she'd won the world at a carnival_

_But she couldn't ever win me_

_'Cause she couldn't ever catch me"_

Jasper stopped drawing, and looked at me.

"_I, I know why_

_Because when I look in her eyes_

_I just see the sky_

_When I look in her eyes_

_Well I, just see the sky…"_

I looked at him. He's hot, and he listens to Panic at the Disco? What's the catch?

"_I don't love you I'm just passing the time_

_You could love me if I knew how to lie_

_But who could love me?_

_I am out of my mind_

_Throwing a line out to sea_

_To see if I can catch a dream."_

We could sing really well together. At that point, Rosalie, Alice, and Edward had noticed that we were off in our own little world, and were watching.

"_The sun was always in her eyes_

_She didn't even see me_

_But that girl had-"_

Emmett's booming voice popped out at us.

"Guys! C'mon, stop with the sissy stuff. If you're going to sing, do it right. Newton!"

Mike Newton, who was walking past, stopped, and turned back.

"Yeah?"

"Hey there

I like your hair

Who does your hair?

I wanna go there…"

Emmett, who had been caressing the tope of Mike's head, just had his hand slapped away.

"What the heck, McCarty? That is messed up on so many levels, man…"

* * *

After the rest of the week flew by with Jasper and I going to school together, and spending most of our spare time together, and I couldn't wait for Friday, which was slowly arriving.

On Friday I had Alice come over to my house to help me get ready for when Jasper would come to get me at six.

"Bella, do you know what you are going to wear?"

She had been attacking my hair with multiple types of mousse, a curling iron, a blow dryer, and hairpins. She had taken the front part on either side of my head, and pulled them back, securing them with a hairpin. She had then curled all of my hair, the loose waves cascading over my shoulders.

I shook my head no, and she gasped.

"Bella, we have only an hour lets go!"

I stood, and led her to the guest bedroom, where I kept my clothing that I almost never wore, or was still in the original bag.

In all honesty, that wasn't something that I had thought of. I wonder what Alice the Amazing will decide to pour me in tonight?

Alice reached into the abyss that is the guest room closet, and pulled out my Dolce & Gabbana, hand painted short dress.

"Where did you _get_ this?!"

"Seattle?"

"Oh…my…God! It's beautiful! It must've cost _tons!_"

I didn't have the heart to tell her that I bought it for $200 from a young woman who was selling a lot of her clothes, because she didn't have enough money.

It _was_ a pretty dress though. It was multi colored, with paint splashes scattered over a white background. Its wide straps led into a straight neckline, and a black popper-fastening belt sat high on the waist. A classic bubble hemline fell just above the knee.

"But what could I wear with it? You know, accessories…"

Alice raised her right eyebrow at me.

"Honestly, Bella? You have a _rocking _shoe collection that I would _kill_ for! I pray the Rosalie never comes to your house, because she will _go down!!!!!_ Sorry. Now, show me where all of your shoes are."

I blushed, and walked into the hall.

"But…"

"Patience…Alice."

I reached up above me, and pulled down the ladder to the attic. I climbed up, and into the meticulously cleaned attic. After my mom had left last year, I had decided that I no longer wanted to live in the bedroom that she had decorated ''for me''. It looked more like someplace she would sleep, as opposed to myself. I had cleaned out the attic, putting anything unneeded into the garage, and bought a new bed, dresser, desk, loveseat, and rocking entertainment system. As for the lack of closet? I begged and pleaded for my dad's friend's son, who lives in Portland, and is a builder, to come and add a wall 3/4 of the way into the room. I now had a large walk in closet, outfitted with shoe racks, jewelry hooks, and shelf after shelf of color-coordinated clothes.

"_This_ is your room?"

"Yeah, that other room was the guest room. I keep my special clothing in there. Shoes are over _there_."

Alice gasped, and ran over.

"Christian Louboutin… Jimmy Choo… Manolo Blahnik… Prada…Steve Madden…Vivienne Westwood…Maud Frizon… Jessica Bennett… André Courrèges… Good God, woman. You have a little bit of everything!"

I grinned, and gestured around me.

"See anything that will match?"

Alice smiled back, and held up a pair of Jimmy Choo Imelda leather sandals.

"Perfect!" She squealed, tossing the shoes at me. I snagged them from the air, and placed them down on one of the chairs in the closet.

"A bag! You'll need a clutch!"

She ran over to the shelves on the other side of my closet.

After rifling through the clutch section, she pulled out a Yves Saint Laurent Y-Mail clutch.

"Criminy, Bella! Is there anything you don't have?"

"A motorcycle. I want to learn how to ride one…"

Alice snorted, and handed me the clutch.

"Do you have any earrings?"

I spun her around, and she gasped.

"Bella, I want to come back as you in my next life."

She skimmed over the selection, before pulling out a pair of Bottega Veneta black diamond earrings.

"I like. Now, Bella, try all of this on."

I stripped, and put on the clothes, careful not to muss my hair.

"You…look…FABULOUS!"

I took one look at Alice, arms spread wide, and burst out laughing.

Alice grinned at me, and began to walk around me…

"Perfect. Jasper should be here any minute."

The doorbell rang.


	3. Forks Police Department Database

JPOV

I now had three hours until I needed to go get Bella. I was looking for something to do, when I decided to go find one of my old sketch pads, and draw. As I was going to sit on my bed, I tripped on the rug, the pad flying out of my hands, and my foot sliding into the edge of my dresser.

As I hopped around on one foot, a flash of red caught my eye. Glancing down at my notepad, I saw a drawing I had done of Bella one of my first days at Forks Senior High. It showed her in her black horn rimmed glasses, with her brunette hair pulled back into a sloppy bun, secured with two pencils. Her baggy sweatshirt (complete with 'Forks High School Class of '76' inscription that Charlie bought back in his hay-day) and loose jeans, as she bent over her desk, her pencil resting against her temple, her mouth pushed out to one side as she thought, her eyes looking up towards something to her left. I had only colored in the faint blush on her cheeks, leaving the rest of it done only in a pencil.

I flipped the page, and saw one of Bella in the cafeteria, sitting at a table, alone. Her back was pressed against the wall, and her legs were propped up on the bench in front of her. She had a book, Wuthering Heights, and was reading it, the worn pages having seen many a day spent the same way. Her face was peaceful, but her body was slightly tensed.

Flipping through the pages, I was overcome by the memories, the stories, that went with each sketch.

Bella eating.

Bella reading.

Bella laughing.

Bella doing homework.

The list went on and on.

But I began to notice a similarity in all of the pictures that had never struck me before. In each drawing, there was something in her left pocket. There were a few drawings that had the top of it poking out, but it only looked like a smooth plastic something. I needed to find out what it was; I had a strange urge to know.

I decided that I needed to add in a couple pictures of the new Bella. The one who wore miniskirts, Jimmy Choo's, and had shorter (but still rather long) burgundy hair, with her face slightly swabbed with a bit of makeup.

The next Bella to be add would be the one I remembered from the walk to school on Tuesday, when I told her my life story. I have no clue if she remembered that my middle name is Hale, and if she didn't, I wondered when she'd make the connection.

But that day, Bella had let loose. She was running, skipping, doing cartwheels as the sun shone down on us. I can't remember the last time I laughed so hard. But then again, I don't think that there is a sight as funny as Bella cart wheeling down a hill, unable to stop. That was the Bella I would always want to remember.

My alarm on my phone went off, and I saw that I had spent two hours looking back at the sketches. I sat up off the floor, and popped my back, stretching.

I grabbed a pair of slacks, and a white button down shirt with blue pinstripes.

I grabbed a brush and ran it through my blond hair, catching in various knots.

What if Bella doesn't like the restaurant I picked out? Oh, Christ! I forgot to ask her if she had any allergies! What if she died? How were we going to get there? She would be wearing a dress; we couldn't be on my motorcycle! But, what would she be wearing? What if my clothing clashed with hers? Oh, God! I am falling apart!

I reached to the beside table, and grabbed my phone. Hitting speed dial two, I waited impatiently for him to pick up.

"Y'ello?"

"Edward!"

"God, Jaz, what is your problem? Freak out much?"

"There are so many things I didn't figure out earlier! What if she can't eat the food at La Bella Italia? How the hell are we going to get there? I can't take her to a restaurant in Port Angeles on my motorcycle if she's wearing a dress!"

"Anything else, Jasmine?"

"What if our clothes clash?"

"God, Jasper, you're starting to sound like a girl. Did you ask Peter if you could borrow his sedan?"

Oh, yeah…

"No! Should I have?"

"Jasper, I think you just need to calm down. Breathe in and out, and I think that you'll be fine. Bella doesn't have any food allergies; I asked Alice and Rose a few days ago. And now I'll ask Alice what colors are on her dress, and you two can match, but not clash, mkay?"

"I love you, Edward."

"That's nice, but save the sentiments for Bella, I don't want to hear them. Is that all you need before you officially turn into a girl?"

"No, that's it. Ask Alice, and then call me back."

"Whatever, man…"

Edward hung up the phone, leaving my room eerily silent. A few minutes later, my phone began to ring.

"Hey…"

"Jasper, Alice told me to tell you that Bella told her that you should just wear a solid red or blue shirt. Or white, I guess."

I released a breath that I hadn't been aware I was holding. Thank God. I reached into my closet and pulled out a dark blue button down, and changed into a pair of black slacks, hanging the khaki ones back up.

I walked downstairs and into the garage to find Peter, where he'd probably be tinkering on a car that one of his friends had asked him to fix.

"Peter…?"

"Yeah, Jaz?" he called to me from underneath a Nissan RX-7 that belonged to one of the county sheriffs.

"Can I borrow your car? I have a date and can't take her out on my motorcycle."

I heard him sigh, and he rolled out from under the car, wiping his grease coated hands on a rag sticking out of his jeans pocket, and tossing a wrench into his toolbox.

"Who is she?"

"A girl in most of my classes, her name is Bella Swan."

I saw him stiffen, and then relax, muttering something about, 'pure coincidence, it's not possible,' and whatnot.

"Sure, Jasper. Wreck my car, and I will wreck you." He reached into the pocket of his worn jeans, and tossed me the car's keys.

"Thanks man, I owe you."

"You do."

I got into the car, and carefully backed out of the garage. I drove the car to the local flower shop, to get Bella a bouquet of flowers. Girls like flowers, right? I opened the door, the chime alerting the half asleep woman at the register to my presence.

"Hi, I'm Katherine, welcome to Forks Flowers, is there anything in particular that you're looking for?"

"Well, I have a date tonight, and I want to get her flowers. I was thinking freesias, babies breath, and a few white daisies."

"Sounds beautiful."

Katherine walked over to the trays of flowers, and selected some of the loveliest ones in there. She then put a bit of red and pink tulle around the stems, and slid that into a cellophane sleeve.

"Here you go, son." I gladly took the flowers from her, glad that they looked as pretty as they had in my head. I reached for my wallet to pay Katherine, but she shook her head.

"No, don't worry about it. Keep your money."

That hardly seemed fair!

"No, no, I insist that I will pay for these flowers. How much are they?"

"No, keep the money."

"How much are they?"

"Fine. A dollar-fifty."

I rolled my eyes. Of course she'll charge me for the price of a single flower when I have a whole bouquet. I gave her the money, thanked her again, and got back into Peter's car. Speaking of Peter, I wonder why he reacted that way when I mentioned Bella's name. Oh, well, I'll ask him about it later. If I remember…

I made a left turn, and pulled into Bella's driveway. Pulling down the sun visor to look in the mirror, I smoothed my blond hair that was slightly above my ears in the front, and to the very base of my neck at the back. _Time for a haircut…_

I tugged at my collar, making sure that it wasn't sticking up at odd angles. People like Mike might think that a popped colla' is attractive, but it really isn't. After taking a few deep breaths, I got out of the car, and walked to the front door. I rang the bell, and waited for someone to open the door. I heard Bella yell.

"I got it dad!"

"No, Bella, I'll get it."

_Damn._

Chief Swan opened the door, and sized me up.

"Who're you?"

"Jasper Whitlock, sir."

"Huh. Why are you here?"

"I'm taking Bella out to dinner in Port Angeles."

"Can I see your driver's license?"

I nodded, and reached into my back pocket pulling out my leather wallet, and handed the whole thing to him, seeing as my license, I.D. card, student I.D. card, and social security card. Charlie grinned, and walked back into the house. I stood outside, unsure of weather to follow him.

"Well, come on! I want you to be with me when I do this."

Charlie walked over to a computer sitting on the dining room table. He logged in, and opened an application. When it finished loading, I saw the City of Forks' Criminal Database.

Charlie clicked on the search bar, and typed in my name.

"_Jasper…Hale…Whitlock…"_

When my name popped up, Charlie double clicked, and we waited _again_ for my record to come up. I wasn't worried, because I had never had a run in with the law. Charlie must've sensed me relax, because he turned to me.

"Is there anything you want to tell me before this loads so that I won't be surprised?"

"No, sir."

"Just so you know, this database also has access to your grades through the public schools' server. If you are one of those kids who are failing out of almost everything, my daughter will not be leaving this house with you. If you have a driving or parking violation of any sort, my daughter will not be leaving this house with you. If you have ever done anything illegal that shows up on here, my daughter and I will have a nice night in, watching movies. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir."

The page loaded, and Charlie began reading out loud.

"_Jasper Hale Whitlock. Born September 25, 1992. _You're about to turn 17?"

"Yes, sir."

Charlie 'harrumphed', and went back to reading.

"_Vehicles: Ducati motorcycle. _You're taking her to Port Angeles on a motorcycle?"

" No, sir. I have a car for the night."

"Is it your car?"

"No, sir, I-"

"Go get the registration for the car, Jasper."

I walked out to Peter's car, and pulled the registration out of the glove box.

I handed the paper to Charlie, who looked up the registration number.

"Peter Ross. How do you know Peter Ross?"

"He's my stepfather."

"Right..."

Charlie reached into his pocket, and pulled out his phone.

Charlie was silent for a moment, and then put the phone on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mr. Ross?"

"This is he…"

"This is Chief Swan, from the FPD."

"What did Jasper do?"

"Did you give him permission to take your car?"

"Yes, I did. Did he wreck it?"

"No, I just wanted to make sure that he didn't take it without permission. Thank you, Mr. Ross."

"Thank you, Have a nice night, Chief."

Charlie hung up the phone, and turned back to me,

"Okay, Jasper. Let's take a look at those grades.

_English: 91.70_

_Government: 89.48_

_Trigonometry: 92.45_

_Biology: 88.68_

_Physical Education: 98.57_

_French: 86.79_

_Band: 99.99_

Well, Jasper, impressive. What's your grade point average? Let's see… add them all together… divide by 7… 92.52? Impressive, Jasper, impressive."

"Thank you, sir."

"Fine, you can go, but have her back by 10."

"Dad…" Bella walked into the room, and began scolding her father.

"Why must you grill him? If you grill him anymore, he'll turn into a frankfurter!"

"Bella, I just want to make sure that he is good enough for you!"

"Dad, if he wasn't good enough for me, I wouldn't have agreed to go to Port Angeles with him!"

"It's okay, Bella. I don't mind." I really didn't, though. I understood where Charlie was coming from, I really did.

"Jasper! He checked your grades, your legal transcript… that doesn't worry you at all?"

"No, Bella. But I think we need to go. Our reservations are at seven."

"Okay, Jazz. Bye, Dad, I love you!"

"I love you too, Bella. Remember, Jasper, ten."

"Dad, it's the weekend!"

Charlie growled, at rolled his eyes. "Fine, Jasper, ten-_thirty_."

"_DAD!"_

"Fine…Jasper, _eleven._ Not a minute more."

Bella hugged me, and skipped over. She was wearing a white knee-length dress with paint splatters on her right side. She had on a pair of black heels, and was holding a black purse that looked like an envelope.

"Bella, these are for you." I handed her the flowers that I had gotten from Katherine.

"Wow, thanks, Jasper! These are beautiful. How did you know that freesias are my favorite flowers?"

"Because, Bella, you smell like them."

Charlie growled, "Jasper…How do you know what Bella smells like…?"

"Because, she has multiple bottles of freesia lotions in her locker, and she takes a bottle to each of her classes."

Charlie raised his eyebrows at me. "Right…"

"Dad, we're going to go, now."

"Okay, Bella, just make sure that you get home on time, and if anything happens that you don't feel alright with, then kick him where it counts, and run."

"Dad!"

"Good bye, Bella."

We walked out to Peter's car, and pulled out.

"Jasper, whose car is this? You don't have a car _and_ a bike, do you?"

"No, this is my stepfather's."

She smiled at me. "And he trusts you enough to let you just take his car?"

"Yeah, Peter is a really cool guy."

After I said Peter's name, Bella stiffened, and the atmosphere tensed.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"Well…I have a brother that I haven't seen in years. You know, the funny thing about our family is that when my parents got married, my mother made my dad take her name, not the other way. When my parents got divorced, my brother just kept my mother's last name, while I went back to my dad's. He ended up moving somewhere into the south, and except for the phone calls and cards at Christmas, and at birthdays, we almost never hear from him. Last I knew, he was married, and was moving. He didn't tell me where to, though…"

"It sounds as if you love him very much."

"I do. I miss him more than I can put into words. He's fifteen years older than me. There was a very high chance that when I was born, either my mom, or I wouldn't end up surviving, but we did. Peter was the best person to be around growing up. Because my father was training to be a police officer, and he was so much older, I tended to think of Peter as a father figure in my life. Like there was one time where some boys were harassing me at school, almost all the girls thought he was just _dreamy_, and he started picking me up at school. He wasn't ashamed of me; in fact, he often told me that he wouldn't trade me for the world. He really was a great guy. He really got hit with the attractive stick. He makes me look rather unattractive."

"Bella, that is not possible, you are one of the most beautiful creatures I have ever seen."

"Jasper, you are so dramatic. I'm not that pretty."

I just rolled my eyes at her, and turned into the parking lot of La Bella Italia.

"I hope you're hungry; this restaurant has the best food in this part of Washington."

"Jasper…I _hate_ it when people spend money on me!"

"Bella, I want to. Honestly, just 'go with the flow'…."

"Go with the flow? What? Are you straight out of the sixties?"

"Sorry, my step dad has all of these crazy mannerisms that he's trying to bring back."

"Sounds _exactly_ like my brother."

"I want to meet your brother someday."

"If he ever decides to get his rear in gear, you will."

I got out of the car and opened her door.

"Would you give me the pleasure of accompanying me to dinner, this evening?" I asked, my accent showing through.

"Of course. I'll need someone to protect me," she said with her own little accent.

"What was that? That sounded like a mix between Oklahoman and Louisianan."

She laughed, and we went in the restaurant.

"Hello, I'm Marissa, what is the name on your reservation?"

"Whitlock, 2."

"Okay. Right this way."

The hostess, who was built slightly like Rosalie, was exaggeratedly shaking her hips as she walked.

"Please, take a seat. Can I get you anything to drink while you look over your menus?"

I noticed that she was only looking at me, although it _is_ common courtesy to address any females present first.

"Bella?"

She smiled at me, and looked at the seething hostess.

"Can I have a coke?"

The woman rolled her eyes at me, almost to say '_you bring her _here_ and she orders a coke?'_

"Two cokes, please." The hostess' eyes bugged out of her head, and she nodded, before scurrying away.

"Well," Bella began. "She was…_pleasant_…."

I burst out laughing and Bella smiled angelically at me.

"What do you think you are going to get?"

"I really want spinach and Parmesan ravioli. It looks good."

"It does. How about we order a double order and share it? That is, if that's alright with you."

"It's a good idea. But until then, let's play twenty questions, each of us has to answer ten."

"Alright. Since it was your idea, you can go first."

"Okay. What is your favorite movie?"

Easy! "Harold and Maude. That is a cult classic, and it will be one of the last things on Earth. A Volkswagen, some Styrofoam, a few trillion cockroaches, and all the DVD's of that movie."

"Smooth. Your turn."

"What is your oddest habit?"

"When I listen to the song 'Northern Downpour' by Panic at the Disco, I take out my right ear bud, and for the first thirty seconds or so of the song, because the music is coming from the right, for the most part, I listen to Brendon Urie sing a cappella. Even at :33 when the piano comes in, it still sounds really cool. That is, until 1:19 when the rest of the music comes in."

I have to admit, that _is_ an odd habit.

"Okay, Jasper, what's your oldest memory?"

"Oh, wow. I'd have to say, that it was when I was two or three. I had decided to hide, and I hid under my parents' bed. A few hours later, when they finally noticed that I was gone, they didn't even bother looking. I came out after sitting under that bed for seven hours. Do you know what they said to me?"

"What?"

"You missed dinner. That was it."

Bella stood, and walked over to me. She sat down in my lap, and wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm so sorry, Jasper."

At that moment, our food came. We ate quickly; the ravioli was very good.

After she finished, Bella began to rub her stomach, and complain about eating too much. The waitress came back, and looked and Bella.

"Oh! When's the baby due?"

Bella just smiled, unfazed and said, "When is yours?"

I think I'm in love.


	4. Hey Moon

A/N Okay, I don't mind criticism. In fact, I like it. I like knowing what I need to change. What I don't like, is people telling me to 'write, write, write!' If you don't get an update one week, then just ask me why, and I'll tell you. The only reasons would be:

School Work

I'm in **trouble**

No time

Have something else to do

Not in town

No computer

No Internet

ETC…

So if you review or PM me just to tell me that I need to update, I will report you. 'Can't wait for next update' is fine, or 'please update soon', but I don't want to hear people saying 'You need to start writing, it's taking you FOREVER!' or something. You know exactly who you are. I'm not going to tell people who you are, but you need to stop. It really aggravates me. Sorry for those of you who say nice things, and are respectful about asking when the next update is, but it really bugs me when people order me around.

BPOV

After dinner, Jasper and I were resuming our game of twenty questions.

"Okay, Bella. This question requires a very deep knowledge of all things important. If a 100 mile-per-hour wind in blowing through a pine forest in the north direction, where will the leaves land?"

"Jasper, honestly, that is the stupidest question ever!"

"Bella, just answer it!"

The crazy waitress chose that moment to reappear. I had been leaning back in my chair, rubbing my stomach.

"Oh, when is the baby due?"

I smiled up at her, and innocently blinked my eyelashes.

"When is yours?"

She huffed indignantly, and stormed off.

"Bella, do you want to go for a walk? It's nine o'clock, and I have to have you back by eleven."

Pros: More time with Jasper, get to know Jasper, plan future events with Jasper, stall so Jasper stays with me as long as possible…

Cons: …

"Sure, Jasper, I'd love to," I replied.

He smiled, and held out his arm. I stood, and took his arm as we walked out; he had paid earlier.

As we walked around in one of the parks in Port Angeles, we began to talk about our friends.

"How long have Rosalie and Emmett been dating?"

"Technically, or officially?"

I rolled my eyes, wondering what the difference was.

"Both."

"Technically, six years. Officially, two years."

"If they have been able to keep up with each other for that period of time, I can definitely seen them together twenty years from now."

Jasper nodded, "Yeah, I can too. I mean, once you find the person that you are meant to be with, I don't think that anything could keep you apart." As he said this, he glanced down at me.

I felt my cheeks blaze, and averted my eyes.

"And Alice and Edward…?"

"Well, I don't think that they are going to be together years from now. For one, they have been on-again, off-again so many times that I don't know whether they are together, half of the time. I also think that if they ever officially call it quits, it will tear our group apart. With Rosalie and Emmett, Emmett hung out with us, and when they started dating, Rosalie did. But because Edward and Alice were friends first, they don't get any of the fun parts of dating, like learning everything about the other person. But that's just my opinion."

Wow. I knew that neither Edward nor Alice told him that, because they really aren't the type to just run their mouths about their feelings.

"Bella, do you want to meet my parents tomorrow? I mean, no pressure, but I already know Chief Swan, I mean, who doesn't, but I want you to meet my parents."

Wow. Does he really want me to, or does he feel like he _has_ to? If I'm going to meet Peter and Charlotte, I want it to be when we are actually a couple… but he looks so hopeful…

"Alright. No problem."

He laughed, and wrapped one of his arms around my waist, hugging me to his side. The streetlamps in the park, and the moon and its stars were the only source of light, as we walked. A breeze blew through the park, and I shivered. Jasper noticed, and quickly took off his jacket, handing it to me.

"No, Jasper. You'll freeze!"

"Just take the jacket, Bella. I'll be fine. I'm wearing long sleeves. You, however, are not," he scoffed.

I sighed, and took the jacket from his hand, the jacket completely engulfing me.

"See, Bella, was that so hard?"

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh, yes, Jasper, completely. I think I'm about to pass out from lack of energy, because that _completely_ drained me."

He grinned, and got a rather mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Well, in that case," he leaned down, sweeping my feet out from under me, and catching me up by my shoulders before I fell, "I guess I'll have to carry you."

"Jasper, put me down!" I screeched.

He lightly tossed me up, and let me almost hit the ground before catching me again, as I screamed.

"Jasper," I laughed, "You're completely insane!"

"I know, but that's why all of the girls find me _so_ endearing."

I raised my eyebrows. "Girls? Are you sure? Besides Alice, Rose, and I, you are never around any girls."

He rolled his eyes. "Critics…"

He let me down, and looked at me. He put his hands on my cheeks, and began to lean down.

_Oh…My…God!_

At that exact moment, the thunder clapped, and a torrent of rain was unleashed upon us.

"Dammit!"

He grabbed me again, and ran as fast as he could without dropping me back to the car. He threw open my door, and lightly set me inside. Slamming the door, he ran back over to his side.

When he got in the car, he shook his head towards the door, so I wouldn't get wet.

"Bella…I-"

I leaned over the seat divider, and lightly kissed him, puling back after a few moments.

"It's okay, Jasper," I whispered to him as he sat motionless, not having moved since I had kissed him, "I didn't mind."

His eyes rolled back into his head, and for a moment, I thought he was about to pass out. Damn, and I left my smelling salts at home, too.

He sat up, and started the car.

"I think we need to go."

Was he _that _revolted by me?

"Why?"

He grinned, his perfect ivory teeth shining in the moonlight. "Because, it's ten, and you need to be home in an hour."

I smiled at him.

"Good, I thought you were getting sick of me."

His eyes popped out, and he frowned. "Never! Do you want to listen to some music?"

I nodded, and he reached for his iPod, which was in the glove compartment. His hand brushed my bare knee, causing me to shiver. He jumped back, and began apologizing. I took his iPod from him, ignoring the apologies that were not needed, and picked a song.

_It's all a game of this or that now versus then_

_Or better off against, worse for wear…_

_And you're someone who knows someone _

_Who knows someone I once knew_

_I just want to be a part of this…_

_The road outside my house,_

_is paved with good intentions_

_Hired a construction crew,_

'_cause its hell on the engine._

_And you are the dreamer, _

_And we are the dreamed_

_I could write it better than you ever felt it…_

_So hum hallelujah just off the key of reason_

_I thought I loved you it was just_

_How you looked in the light_

_A teenage vow, in a parking lot_

'_Til tonight do us part'_

_I sing the blues and swallow them too._

_I was on my way to hell with a good name,_

_Remix of your guts; your inside x-rayed_

_And, one day we'll get nostalgic for disaster_

_We're the bull; your ears are just a china shop…_

_I love you in the same way,_

_There's a chapel in a hospital_

_One foot in your bedroom, _

_And one foot out the door_

_Sometimes we take chances_

_Sometimes we take pills_

_I could write it better than you ever felt it…_

_So hum hallelujah just off the key of reason_

_I thought I loved you it was just_

_How you looked in the light_

_A teenage vow, in a parking lot_

'_Til tonight do us part'_

_I sing the blues and swallow them too._

_Hallelujah…hallelujah…_

_Hallelujah…hallelu…_

_Hallelujah… hallelujah…_

_Hallelujah…hallelu…._

_A teenage vow, in a parking lot_

'_Til tonight do us part'_

_I sing the blues and swallow them too._

_So…_

_Hum hallelujah just off the key of reason_

_I thought I loved you it was just_

_How you looked in the light_

_A teenage vow, in a parking lot_

'_Til tonight do us part'_

_(Love in a parking lot)_

'_Til tonight do us part'_

_A teenage vow, in a parking lot_

'_Til tonight do us part'_

_I sing the blues and swallow them too…_

"Jasper, you listen to Fall Out Boy?"

He blushed, and looked down. "Yeah."

"Cool. I'm impressed."

I flipped though some more of the songs, until I found exactly what I was looking for. I paused it before it could start, and messed with the controls on the dash, until the certain controls were turned off. I pressed play.

_If all our life is but a dream,_

_Fantastic posing greed_

_Then we should feed_

_Our jewelry to the sea_

_For diamonds do appear to be_

_Just like broken glass to me._

_And then she said she can't believe_

_Genius only comes along_

_In storms of fabled foreign tongues_

_Tripping eyes and flooding lungs_

_Northern downpour sends its love_

_Hey moon, please forget to fall down_

_Hey moon, don't you go down._

_Sugar cane, in, the easy morning,_

_Weathervanes, my one and lonely_

_The ink is running toward the page_

_Chasing off the days_

_Look back at both feet and that winding knee_

_I missed your skin when you were east._

_You clicked your heels and wished for me._

_Their playful lips made of yarn,_

_That fragile Capricorn_

_Unraveled words like moths upon old scarves_

_I know the worlds a broken bone,_

_But melt your headaches call it home._

_Hey moon, please forget to fall down_

_Hey moon, don't you go down._

_Sugar cane, in, the easy morning,_

_Weathervanes, my one and lonely_

_Sugar cane, in, the easy morning,_

_Weathervanes, my one and lonely_

_Sugar cane, in, the easy morning,_

_Weathervanes, my one and lonely_

_Sugar cane, in, the easy morning,_

_Weathervanes, my one and lonely_

_Sugar cane, in, the easy morning,_

_Weathervanes, my one and lonely_

_Sugar cane, in, the easy morning,_

_Weathervanes, my one and lonely_

_(Hey moon, please forget to fall down_

_Hey moon, don't you go down.)_

_You are at the top of my lungs_

_Drawn to the ones who never yawn_

_Hey moon, please forget to fall down_

_Hey moon, don't you go down._

_You are at the top of my lungs_

_Drawn to the ones who never yawn_

Jasper looked at me, his eyes wide.

"Whoa, the first part did sound cool. I totally get how listening to it like that can become a habit."

We sat in a comfortable silence for a while, various alternative rock bands playing in the background.

"Jasper?"

"Yeah?"

"What's your favorite song lyric? Serious, and funny."

"Serious? '_This is side one, flip me over, I know I'm not your favorite record'. _Funny? _ 'Little old lady got mauled late last night'._ You?"

Warren Zevon? One day, something he says, will actually not take me by surprise. Right…

"Serious, would have to be '_Stopping off, at a sidewalk café. Wind is playing in the trees, kicking up confetti leaves, seems as if its all to say…and now I'm ready.' _And for funny_… 'He was a scrawny calf who looked rather woozy, no one suspected he was packing an Uzi… Cows with guns.'_

Jasper cracked up.

"Dana Lyons? I cannot imagine you listening to that song. Though, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised…"

Jasper stopped the car and I realized that we were at my house. He turned in his seat, and looked at me.

"Bella, I'll be by at eleven tomorrow to pick you up, okay?"

I nodded, and wrapped my arms around him. His long limbs wound behind me, and liked together.

"I'll miss you?"

He smiled, and nodded. "Yeah, but I promise that I _will_ show up."

I kissed him, and got out of the car. How would I be able to sleep tonight?

--------------------------------

JPOV

At eleven the next morning, I went to get Bella.

"Good Morning!" she had been waiting outside for me.

I looked at her in her skinny jeans, a gray cardigan, and pink shoes. And she walked over.

"It _is _a good morning."

She giggled, and sat on the bike behind me, snaking her arms around my waist, and linking together her petite hands.

I sped off down the road, thankful that my house wasn't too far away.

I opened the front door, and ushered Bella inside.

"It isn't much, but its home."

She smiled at me. "It's so perfect. I love it, Jasper."

"Mom, Dad, can you come in here for a second?"

My mom rushed in. "Is Bella here?"

I looked at Bella, and my mom ran over to hug her. "Hello, Bella. I'm Charlotte. It's so nice to finally meet you! Jasper is always talking-"

"Mom! Enough! Really…"

Bella cut me off with a look.

"And what kinds of things does he say?"

My mom grinned, happy that my attitude didn't faze her.

"Mostly how beautiful you are, how smart you are, funny, charming… those sorts of things."

Bella grinned, and linked her arm with mine, leaning into my side.

"Thank you for welcoming me into your home. It feels so comforting."

"Of course, darling. Now, I wonder where Peter is…"

"I'm coming…I'm coming…" I heard him grumble from the kitchen.

He walked out holding a sandwich that he dropped the moment he saw Bella.

"Bella Bear?"

Bella gasped, and looked up. "Petey Pumpkin?"

Peter's eyes bugged out of his head, and Bella ran over to him, jumping in his arms.

"Oh, god! Peter!"

"Bella! God! Last time I saw you, you were a pimply faced little preteen!"

"Speaking of which," she gestured to be let down. The moment her feet were on the ground, she began showering his shoulders with punches, "It's been _years_ Peter! No visits, nothing! Gah!"

_Oh boy, was he in for it now._

A/N Yes people, that's right. Another update. Because I was on a little vacay, and had nothing to do. But don't get used to it.


	5. But who picked Peter's first sandwich up

PPOV

Jasper was bringing his girlfriend over today to meet us. Her name was Bella.

_Bella… _I missed my sister. I hadn't seen her in years, not since our parents had gotten that divorce. Because I was so much older, I was able to just leave. But I didn't think about trying to take Bella with me. I left Bella behind with Charlie, who still loved our mother. We exchanged Christmas cards and birthday cards, and occasionally I'd get a picture, but that was the extent of our relationship.

I was making a sandwich in the kitchen when I heard Jasper, Charlotte, and Jasper's girlfriend all talking in the living room.

I could hear Charlotte 'subtly' telling me to get in there, and I grabbed my sandwich and entered.

"I'm coming… I'm coming!"

I shuffled in, and looked up. What? It couldn't be! The girl with her arms around Jasper looked exactly like my little sister! The fair-skin, long, straight hair and chocolate brown eyes, the heart-shaped face, large, wide-spaced eyes, prominent cheekbones, thin nose and a narrow jaw with a pointed chin, full lips, slight frame…

I dropped my sandwich.

"Bella Bear?"

The brunette gasped and looked up. "Petey Pumpkin?"

Bella! She ran up to me and jumped into my arms.

"Oh, god! Peter!"

"Bella! God! Last time I saw you, you were a pimply faced little preteen!"

"Speaking of which," she gestured for me to put her down. As soon as her legs touched the floor, she began to punch me. "It's been _years_ Peter! No visits, nothing! Gah!"

"Sorry!" I grinned and dropped my head looking up at her through my lashes, "Forgive me?"

"God, Pete! You know I can't resist you when you do that! Christ!" I hugged her again, and she grabbed me fiercely.

Jasper cleared his throat, and Bella walked over to him.

"Bella, Peter, how will the fact that the two of you are siblings affect my relationship with Bella?"

Oh, god. I had only been thinking about how glad I was to have Bella back, that I wasn't thinking at all about the fact that she was dating my stepson.

"Well, Jazzy, I think that it'll probably be fine, seeing as my brother isn't actually related to you. _Right, _Peter?" She inclined her head, and threw me a pointed look.

"What? Oh, sure. Right. As long as you don't come to me with rather _personal_ questions or inquiries about things you want to do to my sister, I think everything'll be fine."

Jasper snorted, and drew Bella closer to him. "Because asking my girlfriends older brother questions like that was totally on my to do list."

Bella rolled her eyes and kissed him. Even though it was a chaste, no tongue, closed mouth kiss, it still made me slightly uncomfortable. But, hey, who was I to say anything? Jasper had seen his mother and I making out on many an occasion. But this was my _sister_! Oh, well. I think I'm going to go make another sandwich.

JPOV

"Bella, do you want to go upstairs?"

She looked at me warily. "Do you plan on luring me up there to steal my innocence?"

I winked at her, and grabbed her hand, leading her into my room. I opened the door, and she walked in.

My room was somewhat large, with a king sized bed (hey! I'm 6'2''!), and desk with my computer, a television, my bookcases, and a turret looking out into the perfect meadow-like backyard. The sun was shining today, and the natural light was pouring in through the bay windows.

She walked over to the bookcases and pulled out one of my sketchbooks. For the most part, all of the sketches I now had, had something to do with her.

"Wow," she breathed. "These are really good."

I smiled at her, my hair falling in my eyes, "Thanks."

She flipped to the next page where the pictures of her started. Her small fingers traced each line, and she looked up at me.

"These really are beautiful, Jas."

I smiled at her, thankful for the years spent in braces.

"Only as beautiful as the girl it is of."

She blushed, but fought it back, and tossed her hair.

"And who might she be?"

"No clue."

She resumed looking around, and came to my guitars. She pulled my Manson Mirror replica off, and carried it over to my bed. She hooked it up to my amp, and then began playing the opening riff to Muse's Supermassive Black Hole.

She tossed her hair over her shoulder, and began to sing, mimicking Matthew Bellamy's falsetto.

_Oh baby dont you know I suffer?_

_Oh baby can you hear me moan?_

_You caught me under false pretenses_

_How long before you let me go?_

_You set my soul alight_

_You set my soul alight_

_(You set my soul alight)_

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_

_And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_

_(You set my soul alight)_

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_

_And the superstars sucked into the 'supermassive'_

_I thought I was a fool for no-one_

_Oh baby I'm a fool for you_

_You're the queen of the superficial_

_And how long before you tell the truth_

_You set my soul alight_

_You set my soul alight_

_(You set my soul alight)_

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_

_And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_

_(You set my soul alight)_

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_

_And the superstars sucked into the 'supermassive'_

_Supermassive black hole_

_Supermassive black hole_

_Supermassive black hole_

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_

_And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_

_And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_

_(You set my soul alight)_

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_

_And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_

_(You set my soul alight)_

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_

_And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_

_Supermassive black hole_

_Supermassive black hole_

_Supermassive black hole_

I grinned, and looked up at her.

"Who taught you to play guitar?"

"Peter."

I looked at her, and shook my head. "You know the ironic thing?"

"That this is a replica of Matthew Bellamy's guitar?"

I smiled, and nodded. "Yeah, I didn't know if you picked that guitar for a reason or not."

"You have some really nice ones."

"I've been saving up and buying a new one every year and a half or so. Play something else?"

She smiled, and tucked a bit of her hair behind her ear, as she thought. She carefully placed my Manson back on the wall, and picked up an Epiphone.

She began playing that oh-so catchy riff to "Short Skirt, Long Jacket" by CAKE. Seeing as the words would sound slightly disturbing coming from her, I sang while she played.

_I want a girl with a mind like a diamond_

_I want a girl who knows whats best_

_I want a girl with shoes that cut_

_And eyes that burn like cigarettes_

_I want a girl with the right allocation_

_Whos fast, and thorough, and sharp as a tack_

_Shes playing with her jewelry, shes putting up her hair_

_Shes touring the facility and picking up slack_

_I want a girl with a short skirt,_

_And a loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong jacket_

_I want a girl who gets up early_

_I want a girl who stays up late_

_I want a girl with uninterrupted prosperity_

_Who uses a machetti to cut through red tape_

_With fingernails that shine like justice_

_And a voice that is dark like tinted glass_

"Jasper!" Peter called, as my door opened, "Keep it down! Stop trying to impress-Whoa! Bella? That's you who's been playing? Wow. We usually have to tell Jasper to play on one of his acoustics so that we don't have to hear it. Who taught you to play like that?"

She rolled her eyes, and looked pointedly at him.

"Oh, right. But that was _years_ ago!"

"Yes, Peter. And there's this little thing called practice."

"Smart ass. Bella, are you going to be staying here for dinner?"

I hoped she said yes. My mom made the best macaroni, ham, and sausage casserole ever!

"No, I think I better go home to the chief."

"The chief?"

She giggled, the sound filling the room. "Yes, Petey, the chief. After the divorce, Dad took his last name back, and is now the police chief. Ya'know? Chief Swan?"

"I probably could've guessed. Anyway, I'll take you over there; I haven't seen Dad in a while. Jas, do you want to come? I'll probably be talking a while, and you and Bella can continue your 'deep and philosophical conversations'."

I punched him in the arm, and left, Bella following behind me. We went and sat in Peter's car to wait. She was sitting directly beside me in the back, and since no one else was in the car, our belts were unbuckled. She was about to press her lips to mine when…

"Dude! Jas! Kiss my sister if you want, but please, not in my car, and not where I will see it! Capiche?"

Bella giggled, and looked at him. "But who knows what we do the minute you turn away?"

Peter got in the car, muttering something about 'creepy thoughts', and began the trip to his sister's house.

When we got there, Bella and I went in the kitchen so she could start dinner while Peter and Charlie had some re-bonding time. She began getting out the ingredients to make spaghetti, and after the water was on the stove and the meat was done, and came and sat on the counter beside me.

"Jasper?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Have you ever wondered what you want to do after high school? No, not what you want to do, but where you want to go?"

"Wherever you go."

She leaned over and kissed me, and then pulled me up the stairs, saying that there was something she wanted to show me. Her room, instead of being where I thought it might, was in the attic. She walked over to her shelves, and pulled down a thick book. She gestured me to come and sit by her on the carpet, and she laid on her stomach, legs crossed in the air behind her, resting on her elbows with the book in front of her.

She turned the page, and inside book were photographs. Photographs that you could probably find anyone in the school nestled deep within their depths. She had pictures of me, from when I was new to Forks High up until a few days ago; she had photos of Edward, Rose, Emmett, Alice. There was lots of Alice, and she was almost always blurry, whether Bella did it on purpose, or that was her actual state of motion, I don't know.

Then, there were pictures that she could use as black mail. People cheating on their other, people doing illegal things, drinking, even one of Mike Newton stealing test scores.

"Bella, these are amazing!"

"Thanks. I needed a hobby, so I joined the photography club in the 8th grade, and even though there isn't one here at Forks High, I still do it."

"What kind of cameras do you have?"

"Well, I have a Nikon D90, a Coolpix S60, and a Canon PowerShot SD990."

"Cool. DO you have your own printer here, or do you print these at school?"

"I do it here, of course! I have really nice photo paper I use, if I took it to school either the paper would get stolen, or someone who find out what kinds of things I have documented."

While I continued to look through the book, Bella flitted around the room, tidying up anything lying around. When I had gone through the book, I looked up to see that she was gone. Almost as if she could read my mind, he voice came from behind a door behind me.

"I'm in here!"

I opened the door, to see the largest closet I had ever seen. Bella was currently reorganizing her shoes, a task that appeared it would take a while when I walked over to her, however, I saw that the shoes had already been taken care of, and she was putting the last pair on the rack.

She stood and brushed little specks of dirt off of her hands, and led me downstairs. When we walked in the living room, Peter turned to me.

"Jas, we're going to be eating here tonight, I already talked to your mother. Go help Bella finish dinner."

"Okay, Peter."

I walked into the kitchen where Bella was cooking. She had her iPod in her ears as she danced and sang along to the music. She wiped her hands on a towel and spun around, catching sight of me. She froze, one arm above her head, the other about to wrap around her waist, and her legs crossed. She twitched, and then crumpled onto the ground.

"Oh, God, Jasper. Go grab my car keys from the table, and tell my dad we'll be back soon."

I did as she asked, and re-entered the kitchen, to see her sitting up, clutching her ankle.

"Take me to the hospital."

I picked up her slight frame and carried her out to her car.

"What happened?"

She sighed, and rolled her eyes, "I think I broke my ankle."

I drove rather quickly to the hospital, neither of us wasting time on talking. Edward's father Carlisle has a job here, he'll have you fixed up in no time."

I opened her car door and lifter her out. She gratefully wrapped an arm around my neck as I carried her in. Thankfully, Carlisle was standing near the door, having just signed a patient out.

"Ah, Jasper. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Carlisle."

He looked down at the beauty in my arms and chuckled, "I can't, however, say the same for your friend."

Bella stuck out her small hand, and said, "Bella Swan."

Carlisle grasped her hand, and shook it. "Carlisle Cullen."

"Carlisle, I think she broke her ankle. Can you take a look at it?"

"Sure," he said.

An hour later, Bella had a new, pink cast, and she was already getting the hang of her crutches.

We were about to leave when Edward walked in the room.

"Dad, I- Jasper, Bella?"

I smiled, and Bella waved to him with a crutch.

"What the hell happened to her, Jasper?"

"She broke her ankle, Einstein."

He glared at me, and I shrunk back.

"Bella, are you okay? Does it hurt? God, what happened?"

Bella took a defensive stance.

"Edward. I'm fine. Because of Jasper, and your father. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go."

I wrapped my arm around her waist, and helped her down off of the counter she was sitting.

We were walking out, when Edward cleared his throat. I looked at him and he mouthed to me, '_This isn't over.'_

I think it is.

A/N Maybe not an update next week- I get four teeth pulled tomorrow/today and I might not feel up to sitting still in my room. I tend to be twitchy when I'm in pain.

**Guys, please. Even if you just say, 'You SUCK!' I'd like a review. Just a few moments out of your life.**


	6. Chapter Six

Hey! I'm back! I was wondering if you guys would actually like it if I updated more, i.e. every couple days, with way shorter chapters, or keep it up the way I am now?

Next update coming soon!

Sorry for fake update, but I need to know.


	7. EPOV

EPOV

I hadn't felt this way before. And I didn't like it: not one bit.

It was almost as if there was something pulling me to the girl. Jasper's girl.

When I thought about the two of them, there were so many feelings that came upon me at once. Was I happy for them? Or mad, because everything was working out well for the two of them when it hadn't worked for Alice and I. Was I frustrated, because Jasper no longer paid any attention us, it was instead focused on this…this girl? Or was I…jealous?

Jealous because I had had my eye on Bella for far longer than he. Bella had been an object of my fascination for quite some time. And then Jasper arrived. I had always been rather attractive, but compared to the blonde Texan, the girls who had been after my devotion had a new object to lust after, a shiny new toy. I was then forgotten, cast to the side.

I was tall.

He was taller.

I had a European car.

He had a European motorcycle.

I was all right at sketching.

He was the next Rembrandt.

I'd been playing piano since I was 8.

He had been given his first guitar at the age of 5.

Anything I could do, he could do better.

"Edward?"

I was driving Jasper to my house so we could play some Xbox, seeing as school had just gotten out.

"Yeah?" I turned slightly in my seat to face Jasper.

"What do you say to a girl when you want to ask her out, but don't really know her?"

"Jasper's got a crush!"

"Shut up!" he reached over and punched me in the arm.

"Ow. Well, it depends on who it is. Who is it?"

He blushed and looked at his hands folded in his lap, and bit his lip.

He raised his left eyebrow, another thing I can't do, and shook his head.

"You'll laugh."

"C'mon Jasper, I won't laugh!"

I didn't hear what he said, because he threw his hands up to his face and spoke into his palms.

"I'm sorry, what? Care to repeat?"

"I…like…Isabella…Swan."

Of course.

Since then, things had changed between us, but he hadn't noticed. He was too busy watching her from afar.

And then, there was the first day of school. Isabella had come back a totally different person. That day at lunch, she walked into the cafeteria looking slightly lost, so I waved her over, thinking that she may finally sit with me. Er...us. Anyway...She began to walk towards me. Yay! I turned to move my bag and books off of the seat beside me, when I saw Jasper standing there with his arms wide open. She ran up to him, and threw herself into his arms. They then walked to the opposite side of the table from me, sat, and began to eat. She and Jasper were talking about something that I couldn't hear, and she kept laughing, her burghundy hair falling off her shoulders, he face turning pink. I watched her until Alice pulled on my arm.

"Come on, Edward," she told me in her high pitched voice, "You need to get to Biology and I need to get to English."

Bella looked at me and said something about having English with me, but whatever.

When we were in class, I passed her a note. After finding out that she actually liked Jasper, I realized that this may be harder than I thought. And then, to top it off, there was the fact that I had to tell Jasper ideas of where to take her on a date.

But there is one thing I know about Jasper, that no one else does. He has problems. The kind that needs therapy. And I'll be damned if he doesn't get out of my life, and into it.

------------------------------------------

Sorry guys!

I was in trouble again! I got my other teeth pulled today, which sucks. I get my separators next….Wednesday? Thursday? And I get braces on the twenty….seventh? Anyway…

So _THAT_ is what Edward was thinking.

I uploaded this two days ago, but since I replaced another chapter, no one really read it. Because no one got an alert.


	8. 19 Bus

BPOV

Jasper and I had decided to ride the bus into Seattle, seeing as I still didn't have a car, and his motorcycle had a flat.

"Jazzy, which bus will we be on?"

"The '19'."

"Alright."

We walked up to the bus, and he held his arm out to help me up. We walked to the back of the bus, and sat down. Jasper stretched his left leg across the seat, and put his right leg back on the floor, pulling me down into his lap. He began to hum, and then whispered into my ear.

"On the route of the 19 bus…"

I giggled. I loved the fact that he always sung to me.

"How you get a rude and a reckless? Don't you be so crude and a feckless. You been drinking brew for breakfast. Rudie can't fail."

"You know The Clash?" Why did he sound so surprised?

"Yeah! They rock! They reinvented rock music."

"So we reply: I know that my life makes you nervous, but I tell you that I can't live in service. Like the doctor who was born for a purpose, Rudie can't fail."

"Exactly. When did you first hear that song?"

He pondered that for a moment. "Your brother. How about you?"

"The movie Grosse Point Blank. I love that movie!"

"They all have husbands and wives and children and houses and dogs, and, you know, they've all made themselves a part of something and they can talk about what they do. What am I gonna say? 'I killed the president of Paraguay with a fork. How've you been?'"

I giggled, shaking my head at him. He leaned down toward me and kissed me. I smiled. I love kissing him. He licked from my front teeth, making my eyebrows knit together.

"Did you have braces? Your teeth are perfect."

"Yeah, for three years, and a retainer for another three. I still wasn't pleased, so I got veneers. You?"

"These are my teeth. No veneers, crowns, fillings… I never even had braces."

He flashed his award-winning smile at me, his perfectly straight white teeth glinting in the sunlight shining through the window as the bus sped down to the road.

He pulled his other leg up onto the seat and pulled me closer.

"Bella, you know something?"

"What?"

"I lo-"

There was a huge thunderous noise, and the bus lurched. I flew from Jasper's lap, and into the aisle. We fish tailed for a moment, before it slid sideways down the road. It turned on it's side and rolled for a few before stopping. I sat up.

"Jasper?"

I looked through the smoke for him.

There he was, underneath the twisted remains for the seat, half of it cutting deep into his left leg. He had a gasp on his forehead, and his blonde hair was matted with crimson.

"Oh, God! Jasper!"

I heard sirens in the distance.

Come on, Jasper….

A/n Sorry for delay, I wasn't…. In the groove… Sorry it's so short, I didn't feel like dragging it out. In case you haven't noticed, car crashes happen often with me. What? Is this the 3rd?


	9. Inititial Impact

A/N What? She's back? Really? Sorry guys, I just really wasn't up to writing for a little while. Anyone who reviews this chapter will get an email with the cover for this story, which has a MAJOR hint on it. Anon reviewers can go to my profile and email me, and then I'll email them.

Reviewer who makes me laugh the most will be featured in the story!

So review!

BPOV

I stumbled over to Jasper, and pushed his blonde, bloody hair back from his face to see how bad the cut was on his forehead. Head wounds bleed a lot, right? His eyelids fluttered open, and his blonde eyes roamed around the area.

"Jasper! Are you alright?"

"Wh- Who are you? How do you know my name? What happened?"

"Jasper! I-I'm Bella! Your…girlfriend," I told him, about to cry. He barely even his his head! How can he not remember me?

"Bella, I'm kidding. You just look like someone ran over your puppy."

My hands balled up into fists and I momentarily saw red.

"Jasper Hale, that is not funny! How would you like it if someone did the same to you! Look at you! You barely even have a left leg, and you're joking about dead puppies, and amnesia?"

"I'm sorry, Bells," he reached up to swipe at blood falling into his eyes, and hissed at the sensation, "Damn."

I smiled at him, and he grinned back.

I was so glad that the two of us were alright.

A sound came from the opposite end of the bus, and a group of firemen and a few paramedics climbed in the newly formed hole in the side of the bus.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?"

"Help!"

The men came rushing at the sound of my voice, and they saw Jasper.

"Oh! Are you two okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine. I'm not sure about him, what with his 'tough outer shell' and all."

The nearest paramedic chuckled, and smiled, leaning up from where he was looking at Jas' leg. "Looks to be a fracture. Can't tell what kind, but it's not as bad as it looks. The seat is mostly caught on his jeans, and that is what is being pinned down.

Oh, god. Jasper is one of those guys who is thin enough to wear girl jeans better than some girls. If his jeans were that tight, and the seat didn't cause too much damage, then there must be someone looking out for him. Me, for that matter, too.

The paramedic continued to talk. "Probably the fibula or tibia, I can tell already that it isn't the femur or patella."

I raised my eyebrows at the paramedic as if to say 'English?'

Jasper chuckled, and rolled his eyes.

"It's either of the two bones on my shins, rather than my thigh, or knee."

"Would it have been to hard to say that?"

"Excuse me," one of the firemen said, "We have just been informed that the gas tank was indeed punctured, so we need to evacuate as soon as possible. I will escort this young lady, please cut the seat out so that the young man can be removed."

"Thank you."

The fireman led me out, and had me sit in the back of an ambulance with a blanket and a cup of water.

"You're lucky, you know."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah," the fireman said, "you were the only people who survived. Just wondering, how were you two sitting?"

I showed him, using the frame of the door as Jasper.

Because you two were so close, you distributed the impact between the two of you, seeing as I assume you were in a very close proximity at the initial impact?"

"Yeah."

"Well, because no one else had someone with them, there was no one else to take the force, get it?"

At that moment, they pulled Jasper out on a stretcher, and put him in the back of the ambulance I was in.

"We need to take him in, but you can come too. Just be careful of his leg."

I sat on the bench next to Jasper, and took his hand in mine. Looking into his eyes I could tell that he was struggling to keep awake.

"I love you too, Jasper."

He smiled slightly, and stopped fighting his fatigue, succumbing to sleep.

A/N I swear that I will have another chapter out sometime this week, but I'm tired and won't have a computer in the morning. Wooo! 126! You all rock!


	10. I Know The World's A Broken Bone

A/N Wow, guys. So many reviews! I'd have to say that the winner of first place was Muffin Mountain Productions, who gave me this lovely nugget:

**Down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down!**

**Ok..**

**Guess who's back?**

**Back again**

**XX's back**

**Tell a friend**

**Whaaaaaaaa**

**Now everyone get ready for,**

**Get ready for, get ready for,**

**Now everyone get ready for an update,**

**Alright Stop!.....Fanpire time**

**Come here little kiddies, cut the crap**

**Guess who's back with a brand new chap?**

**And I don't mean chap as in a new case of copyrighted molestation accusation**

**(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)**

**No worries, writa's got a brand new bag of toys**

**What else could she possibly do to make noise?**

**Done touched on everything, but vampire 'poise'**

**That's not a stab at Carlisle**

**That's just a metaphor, I'm just psycho**

**I go a little bit crazy sometimes**

I get a little bit out of control with my rhymes

Eminem? Really? Wow… That is rather… interesting.

Sorry for lack of updates, I've had a strain of the flu.

Now, in the words of the immortal Ashel-13…. **ON WITH IT!**

BPOV

I sat beside Jasper, as we sped toward the hospital. I was running my hands through his hair, combing out the dirt, and smoothing out the tangles. All of a sudden, he went completely rigid, and his eyes shot open.

"Jasper? Jasper, c'mon, Jasper, are you alright? Jazz, c'mon, answer me!"

He began to convulse, the gurney he was on shaking and rocking.

His eyes rolled up into his head, only the whites showing. It was an unsettling sight.

"What's happening?"

The paramedic beside me quickly reached up and restrained his arm. "He's having a seizure! Has this ever happened before?"

"No, I'm pretty sure it hasn't. I'll call my brother and ask him."

The paramedic injected him with something from a long syringe. "Alright. We may have to just ride it out now."

Jasper stopped shaking, now he was just twitching and shaking.

I put my hand in his hair, and began combing out the tangles.

"The sun was always in her eyes,

She didn't even see you,

But that girl had so much love

She'd wanna kiss you all the time

Yeah, she'd wanna kiss you all the time…"

I feel him calming, and I started running the back of my hand down the side of his face, and he relaxed even more. I continued to sing the song we'd been singing a few days before our first date. I laced my hand with his, squeezing his hand.

"She said she won the world at a carnival

But I'm sure he didn't ruin her

Just made her more interesting

I'm sure he didn't ruin her

Just made her more interesting…"

His hand squeezed mine back, and I heard a feeble voice join mine.

"I, I know, why

Because, when I, look in her, eyes

I, just see the, sky…

When I, look in her, eyes

Well I, I just see, the sky…"

I gasped. "Jazzy Baby! Are you alright?"

"Ugh…" he groaned, his hand going up to clutch his forehead, "What the hell happened?"

"You had a seizure. Hey," I said to the medic, "How close are we to the hospital?"

"We're here."

He threw the door open, and rushed Jasper inside. I went to the waiting room to wait, seeing as they wouldn't let me go in with him. Once I got there, I pulled out my phone, and I started to call people to let them know what had happened.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Hello?"

"Peter! Oh my God! Get Charlotte and get down to Northwest Hospital in Seattle, there's been an accident."

"What happened?"

"We were on a bus to go to one of the malls in Seattle, when the bus rolled. I'm fine, but Jasper had something with his leg, and then he had a seizure on the way here."

"Oh, Christ. Is he okay?"

I ran my hand through my hair, and sighed.

"They won't let me in there with him, but he seemed fine when I last saw him. I need to call Dad, and some other people, will you be coming down here?"

"Yeah, we'll see you soon, sis."

"Bye, Peter."

I hung up the phone, and dialed the next number.

It rang a few times, then went to voicemail.

"Hi, you've reached Charlie and Bella Swan. You know what to do!"

I hung up the phone, and called the station.

"Chief Swan."

"Dad?"

"Bella, what's up? I thought you were going to Seattle."

"We were, but there was a crash on the way there, and now we're at the Northwest Hospital. I'm fine, but Jasper's in the Emergency room. There's something with his leg, and he had a seizure in the ambulance, so they need to check for brain damage or something. Anyway…."

"Bella, I'll be down soon."

After my dad hung up, I called our friends. Within 45 minutes, I was sitting with Edward, Emmett, Alice, and Rose. After a few hours, I began to feel tired, and fell asleep sitting up.

When I woke up, I had my head in Edward's lap, and he was combing his finger's through my hair. Alice was beside him, with my upper body across her lap. Then, Emmett was beside her, poking my side, and Rose had taken off my sandal, and was rubbing my foot that _wasn't_ in a boot.

"What the hell? Wasn't I sitting up?"

"Bella," Edward said, "You didn't look very comfortable, so we decided to lay you down. Besides, I'm sure we're more comfortable than the chairs."

"I'm sure you are. How long was I out?"

Edward shrugged, "About an hour. I wonder when the doctor will be out with news about Jasper…"

"Jasper Whitlock? That would be my patient. When he was in the accident, the seat fractured his leg. A piece of the bone pinched off his anterior tibial artery, and it prevented the blood from getting to his brain, causing the seizure. He's fine now, and keeps asking for somewhat named Bella. Which one of you is Bella?"

I stood up, "Me."

The blood rushed to my head, and I swayed slightly. Edward steadied me, and then reached for his wallet. "I'm going to get some food from the vending machine. Anyone hungry?"

Emmett jumped up.

"Me! ME! MeeEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEE!"

Alice asked for a bag of peanut M&M's and a Diet Coke, Rose wanted a bag of Garden Salsa SunChips and a Diet Pepsi, and Emmett asked for two bags of hot Cheetos, a bag of gummy bears, a couple packs of Zingers, a coke, some Sour Patch Kids, Ranch Corn Nuts, Chili flavored Fritos, a pack of gum, some sunflower seeds, an orange juice, an Izze, and a Vitamin Water.

The doctor rolled his eyes, and told me where Jasper's room was. Edward asked where the vending machine was, and he told him. The two do us began to walk in the direction he pointed us.

When I got to Jasper's room, I knocked once, to be answered with, "Are you Bella? If you aren't, then go away. NOW!"

Edward started laughing, hugged me, and said, "Good luck."

He then walked off to find the vending machine.

JPOV

Through the window in the door I could see Edward and Bella. Edward said something to her, and they both started laughing. He hugged her, and then walked off. _Why was he always acting like _he _was dating her? _I reached over and pulled the clip off of my IV. I was going to need all of the pain meds I could get.

A/N Okay, so here are my excuses for this chapter's lateness.

I was sick.

I accidentally deleted this chapter when I was trying to clear space. Twice.

I haven't been in the mood.

Word 2007 wasn't working, so I had to use trust ol' Word 1998. Talk about your downgrades…..

Anyhow…. I won't take as long to update again! Haha, and if you believe that, then my name is Philip J. Fry! Which it isn't.

AND CHECK OUT MY NEW POLL! Please?


	11. Fabled Foreign Tongues

JPOV (This is what Jasper was thinking while everyone was in the waiting room…)

The doctors kept bustling in and out of my room, but I wasn't paying attention. My phone started vibrating in my pocket, so I looked at it.

B told me what happened, ill bring the gang by soon.—Ed

Bella told _him_? Oh, great. I don't feel like dealing with him today. He was starting to annoy me, what with the whole loving my girlfriend thing.

Originally, Bella had been Edward's thing. He had really liked her, and I thought it was funny. Just to mess with him, I joked with him, and told him that I liked her, but I mean, I didn't. Come _on!_ I mean, she was nerdy, and…frumpy!

But this year, she had changed! She showed up acting like she owned the school, I then realized that I actually, somewhere along the line of pretending that I liked her, I had actually started liking her. Edward started dating Alice, but I always saw him looking at Bella, like she was something he could get. I don't think he actually liked her, I think he really just wanted her, as an object.

Alice knew, and she didn't really care. She had a couple of boyfriends on the side, but most people didn't know, really just Rose, and I. I knew, because I'd walked in on her with countless guys. I wouldn't be surprised if she just picked these guys up on the street. Rose knew, because Alice told Rose everything.

I loved Bella, I really did. Edward needed to realize that, and then go back to Alice. Maybe if he realized that, he could actually get somewhere with her.

I fell asleep for a few hours, and woke up when a nurse walked in.

"Well, Mr…" she looked at my chart, "Whitlock, it looks as if you won't be needing this anymore."

She put a clip on the tube of my IV. "I'm only clipping this, because we'll need to put in some more medication later. Try to rest."

She left, and I started to dose off, when I heard voices in the hallway. There was a knock on my door, and I yelled out, "Are you Bella? If you aren't, then go away. NOW!"

Wow, that medication must be having some adverse affects on my temper…

Through the window in the door I could see Edward and Bella. Edward said something to her, and they both started laughing. He hugged her. She acted like she was trying to pull away, but Edward held on for a moment longer, and then walked off. Why was he always acting like he was dating her? I reached over and pulled the clip off of my IV. I was going to need all of the pain meds I could get.

Bella walked in, and sat on the chair beside my bed, and started running her hands through my hair.

"Hey, Jasper."

"Bella," I frowned.

"What wrong?" she sat up straighter in her chair.

"Bella, I want you to stay away from Edward."

"Why?"

I told her about everything. Alice, Edward's feelings, everything.

"Bella, please, he's trying to take you from me, he's always been so jealous."

"I know, Jasper. Everyone knows. Even Edward knows about the thing with Alice. He just… He's afraid that if he says anything about it, Alice'll dump him. He'd rather have Alice, cheater and all, than nothing at all."

Oh, well. Crap. I'm tad bit out of the loop. All of a sudden the edges of my vision went blurry. Bella smiled, and smoothed my hair back.

"You should rest. I'll stay here, just rest for a while."

I fell asleep, with the last image in my mind of Bella.

A/N yeah, it's short, but it's for you. I love you BB's. Have any of you figured out the theme song for this?


	12. Unraveled Words

You don't even want to know…

**I decided that I will go back to 10 pg chapters a week, and I will post it every Monday. Then, You get a chapter of Romantic Transit on Wednesday, and/or, depending on my mood, another on Friday.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Emmett, get the drinks, Bella, get the shot glasses. Alice, the paper, Edward, a bowl, Rosalie, a pencil."

I grabbed my crutches and hobbled into the living room. My mom had gone out to dinner and a night in Seattle with Peter. They gave me the code to the liquor cabinet, and told us that as long as we didn't leave the house, it would be all right with them if we drank. We decided to play Truth or Dare. Someone would pull a name from the bowl, they had to kiss that person, then do the normal truth or dare.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

BPOV

"How about Jasper goes first, seeing as he's the family cripple?"

He feigned anger, and swatted at my arm. I smiled, kissed him.

Emmett frowned, and raised his hand like we were in school.

"Yes, Emmett?"

"UH… what about family, 'cuz I'm not kissing Pix…"

"Yeah, no family kissing."

Jasper reached into the bowl, and pulled out a name. He smiled, his white teeth shining in the 'ambiance' light in their living room.

"Bella."

I grinned, clapping. "Yay!"

He leaned over and kissed me. We kissed for a few minutes, before Emmett cleared his throat. I pulled away, and Jasper frowned.

"Okay," he tossed his hair, "Truth or Dare, Bella?"

I tilted my head to the side, and tapped my finger against my chin. "Truth."

He thought for a minute, then looked at me. "If the building was burning and you could only save one, would you save the person on your left, or the person on your right?"

I looked to either side. On my left, was Alice, and to my right, was Rosalie.

"Um… Do I have to pick?"

"Yes!" both of the girls said at the same time.

"Uh, Alice, because, no offense, Rose, but we don't really spend time together."

Rose kind of shifted, and looked down. "Rose, we need to do something together, this weekend. We'll go shopping, just you and me. Alright?"

She smiled, and nodded. "Sounds great."

I reached my hand into the bowl, and pulled out a name.

"Emmett…"

Emmett smiled, and waggled his eyebrows at me. I leaned over Edward, and quickly pressed my lips to Emmett's. "Truth or Dare?"

He pretended to think, then smiled. "Dare! I don't chicken out, either!"

"Um… You are now Rose's slave for the next month. Anything she wants, you get, anything she says, you do. Capiche?"

"Eh… I've done worse, so, whatever." He reached into the bowl, and pulled out another name.

"Pix? Uh… Truth or Dare?"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Hours later…

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Never have I ever… kissed Bella." Edward said.

Rose, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper all took a drink.

"Wait, you two have kissed Bella?"

"Well, duh," said Alice, "kissing isn't always sexual!"

Emmett shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"Okay," I said, "My turn. Never have I ever… ran through the streets naked…"

"Dammit!" said Edward, Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper.

"Singing…"

"Phew," said Alice, Rose, and Jas.

"Siouxsie Sioux."

"Dammit!" Emmett took his umpteenth drink of the night.

Edward sighed, and sat up straighter, "Let's play this slut and prude style."

We all agreed, and we began the game.

"Never have I ever… kissed a boy," Jasper started off.

Alice, Rosalie, Me, and Edward all put down a finger and took a drink.

"Edward…dude…" Emmett muttered though his alcohol induced haze.

"It was a dare, man, okay!" Edward shouted, looking serious.

"I bet. Never have I ever… slept with anyone in here."

Edward chuckled, and knocked back a shot.

"Ok," said Alice, "who's lying? Edward, who was it?"

"Bella…"

Jasper unwound his arm from around my waist.

"What the hell?"

"I never slept with him! Edward, what are you talking about?"

"Remember Bella… when Jasper had to go back to Texas to see his dad?"

"Bella..."

I can't believe him! What the hell is Edward saying?

"Bella, is this true? If it is, you have to tell me."

I clutched at Jasper's hand, which he pulled away from me.

"Jasper, it isn't! You have to believe me!"

"Bella, remember…"

Jasper sighed, and put his head in his hands. "Did you? Just tell me the truth?"

"Jasper, you have to believe me, I never slept with him!"

"Bella, I give you chance after chance to just admit it, but you refuse to lie to me! If you can't tell the truth, then we just won't work out!"

He stormed out of the room, going to his bedroom, and slammed the door after him. I looked at Rosalie and Alice, but they rolled their eyes at me, and looked away. They grabbed the only blanket from the couch, and, taking the pillows, went to make their beds for sleep. Emmett trudged up the stairs, and went to talk to Jasper. I walked upstairs to the hall closet to grab a few pillows and blankets. I turned to go back downstairs, and then into the basement, when I heard a gasp. I turned, and Jasper was standing in the doorway to the bathroom, with nothing but a towel on his hips, and a toothbrush in his mouth.

He turned back and spit into the sink, then turned to me.

"You cheat, and then you have to nerve to stay here? Just go home?"

I sighed, and put my index fingers on my temples.

"Jasper, Edward is drunk, you know how he is after he starts drinking."

Jasper pulled the towel tighter on his hips, and raised an eyebrow.

"I'll bet. Especially when you consider how you and Edward are always acting together. You know, Bella, I thought I loved you. I really did. But now I see, you were just using me, weren't you? Are you _even_ Peter's sister?"

"Yes!" I shouted. What the heck? Now he's questioning me about who my siblings are?

"I don't even want to look at you." He walked off, and slammed his door, again.

I picked the pillows back up, and ran down to the basement. Edward followed me, and did a Dukes of Hazzard over the couch landing right in front of me.

"Edward, why would you say something like that? I have _never_ had sex with you? Are you on crack? If you are, then it must be some pretty expensive stuff to make you hallucinate like you are. I finally get something going right in my life since my mom left. I get my brother back, _and_ I get the man of my dreams. Then _you_ decide to screw it up. Care to explain?" I asked, tapping my foot on the thick carpeting.

"Bella, you have to promise not to freak out when I tell you this, okay?"

"Whatever; just start talking."

"Bella, this is going to sound really, weird, but I'm gay. I… sort of…wantedjaspertobreakupwithyousoIcouldcatchhimontherebound…?"

"What the hell?!" I reached out and slapped him.

"Yeh, I deserved that."

I kicked him in the shin. "And that."

I kneed him in the groin. "Ow! I didn't deserve that!"

"Edward, you _did_. I _loved_ him! And now, he won't talk to me, and thinks I'm a lying, cheating, slut! I hope you're proud of yourself!"

"Bella," he started, "I'm sorry."

I started crying. Mascara running, hair frizzing from the moisture running from my cheeks into my hair, body shaking, crying. Edward grabbed me, and pulled me close, rocking me back and forth.

"Bella, I screwed everything up. I didn't know you two were so serious. I'm so sorry…"

I hugged him back, and pressed my face into his shoulder.

Jaspers voice came from behind me. "Edward, is that true? You're…gay?"

Edward nodded, and brushed his hair from his eyes.

"Bella, can you come up to my room? There are some things I need to tell you."


	13. Just Like Broken Glass

JPOV

I walked up the stairs to my room, Bella following me. I sat down on my bed, and scooted towards the middle. Bella sat on the edge, eying me warily. I grabbed her by the waist, and pulled her into my side.

"Bella, back when I still lived in Texas, there was this… girl. She was perfectly beautiful, though she had nothing on you. Anyway, she was exactly what any guy would've wanted. Sometime when I was in the 10th grade and she was in the 11th, she started liking me. I eventually asked her out. We dated for a while, and things were going great. Even though we were so young, I planned on marrying her. I had started saving up for a ring, a really nice one from Tiffany's. She had told me once that she wanted to stay together forever, but I guess that wasn't true. One day, I asked her about her thoughts on marriage. She asked me if I planned on marrying her. I asked her if she wanted that.

'Jasper, I love you so much, and even though we're so young, I would love to get engaged, and then get married when we graduate. I want the whole deal with you. The 4 bedroom, 3.5 bathroom house, The 2.5 kids, a dog, cat, the whole lot.'

I was glad, so that's when I went to pick up the ring. I went to the flower store as well, and bought a bouquet. I arrived at Maria's house, and her mom gave me a knowing smile, and told me that Maria was upstairs. I went up, to see her with… with my best friend. I remember running out, and then I remember a call at about midnight. It was Maria. I really believed that I loved her, so I picked up.

'Jasper, my mother. My mother hates you, she forced me to be there like…that…with him when you got there.'

I hung up; I just couldn't stand to hear her. I sort of believed her; her mother did really hate me since the beginning.

The next day, when I went to school, I saw them everywhere. They had suddenly become the school's 'it couple', even though they weren't dating. I was healing, slowly. I remember, at the beginning of the year, being so sad that I didn't have any classes with either of them, but now, I was glad. Because she was a year older, she couldn't go into our hall without having some reason, but she was clever, and started finding ways. Anytime I would see her coming, I would hide somewhere, whether it was the bathroom, or a classroom, I even stuffed myself into a couple of lockers. Needless to say, I was so pleased when my mom finally divorced my dad, and then moved us here, last year. I got a chance to start over.

But, Bella, Edward is a rather attractive guy, so when I heard him say that, I thought that you really had left me for him. Bella, you are nothing like Maria, and for that I am grateful. If you were, I couldn't love you. Because of her, I acted as though you, one of the kindest, sweetest, most genuine people that I know, would've stooped down to her level. I'm so messed up. God, you shouldn't have fallen in love with me."

It had taken a lot of guts to tell Bella all of that. No one else had ever heard that story. She sat up a bit more, and ran her fingers through my hair. She pondered what I said for a moment, and then began to speak.

"Jasper, I know that it took a lot for you to tell me that, and I appreciate the fact that you trust me enough to tell me that. But Jasper, I'm not Maria, and I'm more than a little insulted that you would think that I would ever cheat on you. You need to have faith in me, and if you can, then I know for a fact that I will have faith in you.

You know that I'm not perfect, my mother has done some serious things to screw me up. And after seeing that affect my dad, I was ready to take up residence in a nunnery. But then I met you, and everything seemed okay. I was a total nerdbomber, there was no reason for _you_ to like _me_. Yet, numerous times, I caught you looking at me. You have no clue how happy I was when you asked me out.

But I have never lied to you, and I have never, ever, been unfaithful, and I really think that you need to get over Maria. Just… forget about her. I'm sorry that that happened to you, but she had to've been crazy to cheat on you."

"Bella, I'm sorry," I said holding her closer to me.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, and pulled me closer, as well. "No, you don't need to apologize, just stop jumping to conclusions. Can you do that?"

I nodded, pressed my lips to hers, pulled the blanket up over us, and brushed her hair back from her face. She snuggled up into my side, and we went to sleep.

CYHAWFM CYHAWFM CYHAWFM CYHAWFM CYHAWFM CYHAWFM

EPOV

I'd told Bella my most coveted secret. I had known for a while that I liked guys, but there were also some girls I like. I mean, I loved Alice, I really did, but she just wasn't exactly what I wanted. I wanted Jasper…

But there was no way that I could come out publicly, until after the school year ended. People in Forks were very narrow-minded. If they didn't understand something, they didn't like it, and that included, gays, lesbians, and most foreigners. I'd been taking a risk to tell Bella, and she so understood, even going as far as to crack a joke.

"I don't care, just don't steal my man!"

I was afraid though. What if they told other people? What would happen then?

APOV

What the duck?

My best friend was cheating on a hot, blonde Texan, with my stupid, moronic, clingy boyfriend? Well, crap. She could've picked someone better. But still, Edward was my boyfriend.

Rose held me while I cried that night, and in the morning, Edward came in and woke us (Rose, Emmett and I) up, and told us to get into the kitchen. One of the first things I was surprised to see was that Bella was still there. Skanky ho needs to leave.

She was cooking breakfast, and Rose and I shared a glance. We wouldn't be eating it. She put the food on the table, and sat down in between Jasper and Edward. I couldn't tell who she was 'really' sitting by, because she was doing nothing besides eating. Edward sighed, and started to talk.

"Alice, you know I love you, right?"

This never ended well.

I just looked at him, and didn't say a thing.

"Guys… I'm gay. Really, I love you Alice, but I'm not in love with you. You really are a sweet girl though."

"That's fine," I said, "Because I have something to admit to as well. I _was _cheating on you, but now, I guess I'm not. His name is James, and we met in Seattle."

Rosalie wiped away a tear, and started, "I have a secret to tell as well."

Well all looked at her expectantly.

"I'm pregnant."

Emmett screamed, and collapsed into a pile on the ground. Edward went over and checked his pulse, as a joke. His eyes got big.

"Someone, call the ambulance. His heart's stopped."

We all laughed.

"No," he said, running for a phone, "I'm serious."

A/N Not exactly 10 pages, but I felt that that was the right place to end that. Thanks for helping me break 200 reviews! YAY!


	14. Tripping Eyes and Flooded Lungs

Sorry guys… You probably don't really care about my excuses, so I won't give you one:]

RPOV

_4 days…_

_I leaned against the door of the bathroom, staring at the box of tampons. It had been a little over a month since I had last opened it. I ran my hands down my face, my nails, ragged from the old habit of chewing them when I get nervous, scratching my cheeks._

_4 days…_

_I was 4 days late. I needed to find someway to get a test. I didn't want to go alone, but I needed to. I didn't have a mother; she'd skipped out years ago. Bella… while I liked her, I hadn't known her for very long. Alice… I could drop kick her farther than I could trust her. She had been cheating on Edward for so long that it wasn't even funny. Edward, this…sweet, compassionate, funny guy, for what? A leather clad biker dude who takes pride in showering once a month. I couldn't tell Em yet…I'd have to be sure before I could tell him. _

_I'd have to go alone, then._

_I threw open my bathroom door, stepping around the mess I'd created when I came home, and searched for my purse that had the keys to my MG. Not under my bed… not in the closet… I finally found my purse hanging from the ceiling fan._

_What the hell?_

_Right… I'd thrown it before I stomped into the bathroom. I stood on my bed, and tried to swipe at the bag, but even though I was 5'8'', I still couldn't reach it. I jumped down, and flipped on the switch beside the light. My purse flew off of the blade, and hit me in the face. Not…cool…_

_I quickly looked around the hallway, and jumped into my MG. As I drove to Seattle, seeing as no one I would know should be there, I thought. _

_An hour later, I was back at home, sitting on the floor, leaning against the door again, staring at a box, although this one was different. 10 minutes later, I was staring at the two little pink lines. _

_Positive…_

BPOV

Edward and Jasper grabbed Emmett by either arm, and picked him up, draping him over their shoulders. Together, they drug him to the couch, to await the paramedics.

"Emmett!" Rosalie threw herself down onto his chest, and wrapped her arms around his neck. I gently pulled her off, and wrapped my arms around her. She clutched on to my tee shirt, and buried her head into my shoulder. I held her even closer, ignoring the fact that her tears were staining my shirt.

Edward put an ear over Emmett's mouth.

"Still not breathing. Does anyone know CPR?"

"I do," I said, pushing Rosalie off of me. Jasper wrapped his arms around her and patted her on the back, trying to get her to stop crying.

I leaned over Emmett, and, plugging his nose, blew two forceful breathes into his mouth. All of a sudden, I heard Jasper groan, and suddenly, all 125 pounds of Rosalie was on top of me. She pulled me down to the ground, and grabbed a fistful of my hair, I tried to shake her off, but I was so much smaller than her that nothing happened. She slammed my head down repeatedly into the hardwood floor. I could feel the cuts forming on my face, and the smell of the blood was making me dizzy. Jasper and Edward tried to pull her back, but her flailing limbs were making it hard for them to grab her. Instead, Jasper reached down and tried to pull me from under her, but Rosalie leaned back and threw all of her weight against Jasper's broken leg. He screamed, and clutched at his leg.

"You stupid little _skank!_" Rosalie shrieked. "You have to cheat on your own boyfriend, and then when mine is half unconscious you kiss him! God, you have some _nerve_!"

She hiccupped and slapped me again. I reached over and slapped_ her_, she gasped, and then started crying. Suddenly, Alice, who had disappeared until then, started screeching.

"Don't you _dare_ touch her, Isabella Swan! Get your greasy, slutty hands _off_ of her!"

Jasper tried to stand up, but as soon as he started to get up, his leg crumpled under him. He leaned against the couch, and used it to pull himself. He lurched over, and grabbed Alice by her forearms and slightly shook her. As they yelled at each other, I crawled back over to Emmett and began doing chest compressions.

"Don't you ever _dare_ talk to her that way, Mary Alice Brandon! Nothing gives you that right!"

Alice screamed, and tried to writhe out of his hold.

"Jasper, can't you see? She was cheating on you? Do you even care?"

Jasper sighed, and ran his hands through his long hair.

He needs a haircut…

"Alice, you don't know what you're talking about, alright? Just… get out of my house. Now."

The paramedics suddenly burst in. A few ran to Emmett and hauled him onto a stretcher. Two more ran over to Jasper and I, and began inspecting our wounds.

"You two need to get into the ambulance with the big one. You," he said, pointing to me, "need stitches. You," looking at Jasper, "might need to have that leg looked at."

They hauled my boyfriend onto another stretcher, and then they helped me up, and carried me out.

Suddenly, the smell of the blood got to me and I passed out.

APOV

After Rosalie made her announcement, and Emmett fainted, no one was paying attention to me. I slipped from the room, and into the basement where Bella had all of her things. I crept down the stairs, and grabbed her purse. I pulled out her phone, and went through her texts. All of the 100 that the phone could hold were to some guy named Petey.

They said things like:

I love you

_I missed you_

_I'm so glad that we found each other again_

I thank Jasper for bringing us together

That whore! Ugh! She didn't even bother to delete them! I next opened up her contacts, looking through them.

Al Aro Ben Billy

_Carlisle_

_Charley_

_Charlie_

_Demetrius_

_Ed_

_Eleazar_

_Em_

_Embry_

_Eric_

_Esme_

_Felix_

_Garrett_

_Jake_

_Jas_

_Mike_

_Petey Pumpkin_

_Ros_

_Sam_

What…the… hell? There aren't even any girls in there! This is ridiculous! Hasn't Jasper _ever_ gone through her phone? Ever? Christ, you'd think the boy would have more brains, when you consider how large his head is. Oh, well. It's probably all hair. Looking through her recent calls, I saw: Petey Pumpkin, Charley, Jas, Jake, and Al. What the heck? Jasper really needs to see that. I suddenly heard a scream from upstairs.

"You stupid little _skank! _You have to cheat on your own boyfriend, and then when mine is half unconscious you kiss him! God, you have some _nerve_!"

I shoved Bella's phone into my pocket, and ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time, and what do I see when I get upstairs, but Bella slap Rosalie.

Jasper and I screamed at each other for a while, until Jasper sighed and looked at me.

"Alice, you don't know what you're talking about, alright? Just… get out of my house. Now."

How do _I_ not know what I'm talking about? He is so naïve! I grabbed my purse from the rack behind Rosalie, and ran out of the room, passing the paramedics on my way out. I jumped into my Porsche. Bella's phone rang in my pocket, and I checked the caller I.D.

Petey Pumpkin?

Oh, well. At least I had perfected imitating her voice last night when Rosalie and I were mocking her.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bella Bear. Are we still on for dinner tonight?"

This guy sounded kind of old…

"Yeah, Petey Pumpkin, we are. What time are we meeting and where, I forgot?"

"We never decided. How about… 6:30 at La Bella Italia?"

"Alright. Love you Petey!" that was a bit of a stretch. I wonder if Bella ever said that to him…

"Love you too. See you tonight."

I hung up, and then called Jasper.

"What, Alice?"

"Jas, I feel horrible. Let's say I'll take you out to dinner at La Bella Italia at 6:30 tonight."

"Whatever." He said.

Jasper will finally have no choice but to see to evil that is Isabella Swan.

A/N

Think we can reach 275? You know, anyone who reviews will get a preview of the next chapter. Please, please, I read every single review. Each and every one.


	15. You're My One And Lonely

**A/N Okay, because I put brackets around the parts of your 'sneak peeks' to separate it from the rest of my nonsense, fan fiction removed it. Sorry, babes. But, this time, I will do better. I pwromiss! :D**

JPOV

I woke up to the sound of the beeping of a hospital machine. Bella was on a bed next to me, the steady beeping of the machine letting me know about the beating of her heart. I sat up, and looked to the side of me. Emmett was lying in another bed beside me and Rose was holding his hand. As soon as she saw that I was awake, she reached over, and grasped the curtain around Em's bed.

"As long as you continue to date _her_, I never want to see you again. I know that Alice won't, either. As for Emmett, and Edward, I'm not sure. But stay away from all of us."

She yanked the curtain shut, and all I could see was her shadow lean of Emmett again. Whatever. I don't want to even think about the, when you consider the things they were saying to Bella. They could all go to hell, as far as I care. Bella's machine started to beep a little louder. I looked over, and she sat up.

"When can we leave," she asked me, "I have dinner with Peter and I don't want to miss it."

I looked down at my leg, which had been rebandaged.

"I'm not sure, we'll call in a nurse."

I reached behind me and pressed the button behind me.

"Yes, Mr. Hale?"

"We, Ms. Swan and myself, are both awake and would like to see a doctor."

"Dr. Facinelli will be right with you."

No sooner than she said that, did a tall man with dark hair walk in.

"Ms. Swan? Mr. Hale? You needed me?"

I brushed my hair out of my eyes again. _Note to self, haircut…_

"When can we leave?"

"Right now, if you'd like. We had to put another cast on your leg, seeing as it was rebroken, and we had to give Isabella a few stitches on her temple, from where she was slapped. Ms. Hale's ring had sliced into her skin. So, if you just go to front desk and sign out, my receptionist will arrange an appointment for you," glance at Bella, "to get your stitches out. Have a nice evening."

He walked over to talk to Rosalie, and Bella and I got up and left. My step dad's car was in the parking lot, with a note under the windshield wiper.

_Jaz, _

_Here's your car. Hope you and Bells are okay! See you later._

_Edward._

I grabbed my keys out of my pocket, and unlocked the car, holding the door open for Bella. She slid into the front seat, and reached over to unlock my door.

"Jasper, do you have your phone, I can't find mine?" She asked as she rooted through her purse, which Edward had conveniently brought. I reached into my back pocket and pulled the slim phone.

She dialed a number and held the phone up to her ear.

"Peter? Hey, are we still on for dinner tonight… What? No, I didn't… Petey, I've been in the hospital for the past couple hours… Well, maybe I did. I don't know. But, what time… Alright, see you there."

She hung up the phone and tossed it into my lap.

"What's new with Peter?"

"Oh, I don't know. We're meeting for dinner tonight in Port Angeles."

I nodded, and pulled into Bella's driveway. I leaned over and kissed her.

"Call me tonight after your date with your brother. Love you."

She smiled, and nodded back. "Love you too, babe. Talk to you then. She leaned farther over and squeezed me. Bella opened the door, and ran through the constant rain to her door, grabbing the key under the eave. She smiled and waved, before slipping into the house.

BPOV

Jasper told me to stand underneath the hang over of the hospital while her unlocked the car, but I ignored him and followed him into the cool rain. Edward had brought my brother's car over, and my purse was sitting in the front seat. As soon as I had let Jasper into the car, I began to root through the bag to find my phone. I couldn't find it. Oh, well. It's probably at Jasper's house. I asked Jas if I could borrow his phone, and he slid it out of his back pocket. I was supposed to have dinner with Peter tonight, so I dialed his number.

"Peter? Hey, are we still on for dinner tonight?"

I hear my brother snort. "Bella Bear, you called me a few hours ago and arranged that. Do I need to get your memory checked?"

What is he talking about?

"What? No, I didn't!"

"Sure you did."

"Petey, I've been in the hospital for the past couple hours.

I could totally hear him rolling his eyes. "Sis, I think the side affects from when I accidentally dropped you on your head when you were 6 months old are finally starting to appear."

"Well, maybe I did. I don't know. But, what time?"

"We agreed to meet at La Bella Italia at 6:30."

" Alright, see you there." I hung up on my brother. That was odd. I know for a fact that I didn't call him. Maybe he's the one getting old. I mean, he is 15 whole years older than me… Oh, well. Forget it. Jasper pulled into my driveway and kissed me goodbye. I kissed him and hugged him, then ran into the house. I grabbed a towel from the closet and went into my bathroom to take a long, hot shower. I turned the water as hot as I could stand it, then hopped into the scalding liquid. I squeaked and flew backwards, hitting the back of the shower. I leaned there, letting the cool marble contrast with the hot water. I was kind of mad at Edward now. I mean, think about it. He lied about sleeping with me to get my boyfriend mad enough at me to break up with me. That's just screwed up. And Alice and Rose. They _were_ two of my best friends, and they actually thought that I was cheating on Jasper, even though they were always teasing me about how much I like Jasper. Alice especially, seeing as she was cheating on Edward anyway. If there's one thing that I can't stand, it's a hypocrite. I stopped thinking about the things that had ruined my day, and began washing my hair.

After I was done, I hopped out, and dried off the steam-covered mirror. I quickly blow dried my hair, and flat ironed out the loose waves. Walking into the closet of the room my mom had decorated, I began looking through all of my dresses. I finally settled on a Chloe dress that had been given to me by a friend who got to…large… to wear it. It was black, with purple, green, blue, and pink swirls on it. I grabbed the hanger, and walked up the stairs to my room, and grabbed my Jimmy Choo Fife flat sandals, and a small, gold clutch. The outfit still needed something… I've got it! I grabbed my purple feather earrings, and put them on. Perfect. I looked at my phone, and saw that I should probably get going. I grabbed my phone, which I had found on my bed, credit card, and keys, putting them in the bag. I ran out the door, and hopped into my red 1967 Volkswagen Karmann Ghia. I cruised down to Port Angeles, where I was going to meet Peter. He was already there when I go there, and as soon as I sat down, he excused himself to go to the bathroom. I pulled out my phone to check the time. 6:45.

JPOV

I was a little surprised when Alice asked me to go to dinner with her, but I got ready anyway. I put on clothes that were a bit dressier than I usually wear, and I rode my motorcycle out to the restaurant. I got outside to see Alice sitting on the hood of her car, waiting for me. She hopped down and hugged me, pulling me into the restaurant behind us. As soon as she opened the door, I saw Bella and Peter sitting at table in the back.

"Bella!"

I hugged my girl, and smiled at my step dad. Alice smiled smugly and as asked, "Like to introduce me?"

"This is my step dad Peter. Pete, this is our friend Alice. We were having some issues earlier today and came to dinner to reconcile.

Peter nodded, and gestured at the two chairs across from them.

"Would you like to sit down?"

Peter noticed me looking as Bella, and moved, sitting over by Alice, so that I could it by Bella. Alice made a slight face, and I smiled. She's being stupid, anyway.

APOV

This is perfect! Jasper should be here any minute, and I saw Bella walk in earlier and sit down with some guy. He arrived, and we walked over to their table. Turns out, Peter is Bella's brother, and Jasper's stepfather. Not…cool. And, Peter gave up his seat for Jasper, so he sat next to Bella, and I got the pleasure of sitting next to Peter, who smelled kind of ripe. Goody…

RPOV

I had been sitting there for God knows how long, holding Emmett's hand, and hoping that he would wake up. I don't really believe in God or anything, but I started to pray.

_God, if you wake my baby up, I will change my ways. I might even be nicer to Bella! _At that moment, Emmett's eyes fluttered open.

"Rose…?"

"Emm! How are you doing, baby?"

"It hurts to breathe…"

The doctor walked in for his quarterly check up on Em, and seemed happy to see him awake.

"Hello, Emmett. My name is Dr. Facinelli. You… you had a heart attack. Do you have any idea what could have brought that on?"

"My girlfriend here told me that she is expecting a child."

"Ah. Emmett, you most likely will have trouble walking and breathing for a while. I…hate to say this, but… I think you most likely would've been fine with the news, but the steroids had severely weakened your heart. Due to the amount of damage done to the heart, and some other organs, it seems as if you've been using them for a while. Emmett… I think that it would be best if you spend a while at a rehabilitation center. Not only for the steroids, but to help strengthen your muscles, and reverse some damage from the heart attack."

He released the clip on Emmett's I.V., and walked out of the room.

"Emmett? You're on _steroids?_"

"Yeah…but…"

"But? _But? BUT?_ Emmett, those things can kill you! What would I do if something happened to you? And now, think about it, there's a whole other life that you would be affecting. So irresponsible."

"Don't yell at me Rosalie!"

"Emmett McCarty! Don't you _dare_ raise your voice at me! Go to rehab. Go, and get better. And if you need me, I'll be here in Forks, with our friends, and our baby. But you made your choice."

He clutched at my arm. "Baby, you don't know what it's like! Before a few years ago, I wasn't muscly, it was all fat. I was huge! And then after I took the steroids…it was like… all of a sudden, you were suddenly interested in me, when you hadn't been before. I'm sorry, babe."

I grabbed my coat and purse and walked out of the room. I got into my MG and drove home. As I was approaching my house, I remembered my prayer and the promise I made.

_My fingers were crossed._

A/N Hey, guys. Sorry for the belated upload. We're at 257 reviews. My last chapter got 310 hits. If all of you who read review, I would appreciate it greatly. Reviews are like crack to me. And, in case you haven't noticed I need a beta. I need a beta that has a Mac, because half of the time, my picky computer won't let me read word doc's that were typed on a Windows PC. You also need to be pretty well at spotting my stupid mistakes. Thanks, lovelies!


	16. Chapter 16

Hello, my dearies. I won't be updating for a week or two because there are only about five or less chapters to this story.

**Crowd makes indignant noises**

Wait, wait, people… hold on…

Readers begin unplugging modems and cursing my name

PEOPLE!

Readers look up momentarily

There will be a sequel? Yeah, I guess I could do that for you lovely readers.

No, but really. The end is coming. But the terrific Me Bored. inc has helped me plan out the ending of this one, and the sequel, Northern Downpour Sends Its Love. Nicole is total wootsauce awesomeness, and she is my best cyber buddy! Go check out her story, that I beta. Look in the reviews for this story to find her page, she reviews every chapter.

Thanks people!


	17. In The Easy Morning

**Emmett's Point Of View**

Things got really awkward in the days leading up to my lovely little trip to rehab. Alice and Rosie had been acting really cruel towards both Bella and Jasper, although they were at least _talking_ to Jasper. They would be nice to him one minute, and horrible the next. But with Bella? They wouldn't even talk to her. They went as far as they could to make her feel excluded from our little clique. When she walked up, they would stop talking, and just look at her until she left. Every time, Jasper would chase after her, but be back within a few minutes.

I remember telling Rosalie multiple times that she needed to be nicer to Bella, seeing as if not for her, I would most likely have died that morning in Jasper's living room. And Alice… she was showing up at school less and less. I'd heard her talking with Rose one day, and she had been skipping school to go ride around on a motorcycle on some back roads with James.

I wasn't sure much about what it was going to be like in rehab, though. I didn't know anyone who had been, so I didn't have anyone to ask. Once my mother had found out she hadn't let me on a computer, on a phone… she hadn't let me see anyone beside Rosalie, and the only reason I was allowed to see her was because of the fact that she was pregnant with my child. My mother _loves_ children. Rosalie was planning on moving out of the house where she lived with her alcoholic mother and moving in with my parents. The minute my mother heard the news about Baby, she had invited Rosalie to move in with us. Just… now I wouldn't be there to live with her. But she really did love my parents, so I guess things wouldn't be too bad. Lately I hadn't been quite as loud and…obnoxious as usual, but I was a tad upset about having to leave.

The morning that I had to leave, everyone came over to my house to say goodbye. I was happy to see Bella and Jasper there, even if Rose and Alice weren't. Edward was… he wasn't really saying much of anything. I think he was feeling guilty, seeing as most of this was his fault. When it was time for me to leave, I hugged Rose, careful of her stomach, which obviously wasn't showing yet. Alice jumped in my arms, and squeezed tight. Edward sort of just waved, which was best, because while I wasn't homophobic or anything, I didn't quite want Edward hugging me. Jasper and I did that awkward, one armed man hug/back slap thing. When Bella came to say goodbye, she kind of awkwardly waved, and bounced up on the balls of her feet, then stepped back. Hell no, I wasn't having any of that! I ran up and grabbed her, pulling her tight against my chest.

"Thank you for saving my life, Bella, and for being an awesome person. I'd like to think of you as my little sister. What say, you?"

She giggled, and wrapped her arms around my neck. She turned her head to the side and whispered in my ear, "Love you too, brother bear."

I kissed her cheek and spun her around before setting her down. She spun about a bit, slightly bumping into Rose, who pushed her, hard, into Jasper.

"Watch it, klutz!"

Jasper and Bella fell into Jasper's motorcycle. Jasper hit his head on one of the pedals, and his head began to bleed somewhat.

"Rose!"

She turned to me.

"Oops! I must've pushed her too hard. Must be the hormones!"

She reached down and grabbed Bella's hand to help her up. She yanked hard, not up, but sideways. Bella slid through the mud, her entire body getting coated.

"Oh, God! Bella! I am so _so _sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

Bella rolled her eyes, and reached down to help Jasper sit up. She unzipped her jacket and ripped off a piece of her shirt that hadn't been muddied and began tending to his wounds. She pressed the fabric to the cut, and then tied it tight around his head.

She stood, pulling Jasper up with her. She sat on his motorcycle, and he got on behind her.

"Love you brother bear."

"Bye, Emmett."

Bella rode off, Jasper with his long arms wrapped around her tiny waist.

I waved until they were out of sight. Ironically, that is when my cab showed up. With another wave to Edward, hug from Alice, and kiss from Rose, I was off.

**Jasper's Point Of View**

Why were they always so mean to Bella? I didn't mind if they were mean to me, I didn't care. It's not like I care what two high school girls think of me. But I know that Bella probably does. Lately, I had noticed her drifting farther and farther away from everyone else.

But when Rose dragged Bella through the mud, and made me hit my face on my motorcycle… that was not cool. When we got to Bella's house, she ran off to take a shower in the bathroom that had been built into her attic. I went into her closet to see if she had any clothes that might fit me, seeing as mine were muddy as well. I found a big box sitting on the ground by a bench. I undid the flaps on the box and saw inside, some of her heels and boots. I walked over to the rest of her clothes to see what shoes were left on the shoe racks. There were a couple of pairs of shoes, but mostly, there were just different pairs of sneakers. Nikes, Keds, Converse, Adidas, Vans, Etnies… it went on, and on. I heard her shower shut off, so I quickly grabbed a pair of basketball shorts and a large tee shirt, suddenly thankful that I was so thin.

She lied down on her bed, and I went to lie beside her. We were only lying there for a few seconds, before I could feel her tears soaking through the thin tee shirt.

"Bella? What's wrong?"

"Jasper! Why do they hate me? It's all your fault!"

I raised my eyebrows, and looked at her.

"Me? How is it all my fault?"

She looked at me with a 'duh' look on her face. "If you weren't so cute, I wouldn't like you, and Edward wouldn't have tried to split us up so that he could date you. It's not cool!"

I smoothed her hair back from her face and kissed the top of her head.

"Bella, I love you. But this isn't my fault. It's Rosalie and Alice's for being so ignorant and insensitive. If, at any point, they ever considered themselves your friends, they should know that you would never do anything malicious or cruel to another person. That does include cheating. And I hate to say this, but if you had to cheat on me with someone, I really hope that it wouldn't be with _Edward_. You can do so much better than him. Although, I rather you not cheat at all, but…"

"Jasper, I'm kind of tired, do you think you could leave so that I could sleep? I just really want to be alone right now."

I nodded, and climbed out of her bed.

"Sure thing. I'm taking these clothes because mine are still dirty. I'll bring them back after I wash them."

"Sure, whatever."

She rolled over, her mahogany hair framing her face. I quickly left; it was obvious that I wasn't wanted. No sooner than I had my hand on the door, did she clap twice, the lights flipping off.

After saying goodbye to Charlie, I went outside to my Ducati. There were some splatters of mud on the seat and the handlebar from where Bella had been sitting. As I sped towards my home on the outskirts of town, I thought back on the way that Rosalie and Alice were always acting towards Bella. She didn't deserve the way they acted. It wasn't fair. And I had to agree with Bella on that one. It _was_ Edward's fault. He hadn't been too repentant about the way he had divided our group.

I put my bike in the garage, and ran inside to get out of the rain. A motorcycle wasn't quite practical in this weather. I might sell it and buy a car. I could take the ferry across to Seattle and sell it, and then use the money to buy a car here, where they'd be cheaper. Yeah, that's what I would do. I'd buy a car.

Walking up into the house, I twisted my ankle in a gopher hole. How could gophers survive in Forks? Every time it rains they're probably flooded out. Stupid furry creatures…

I limped up into the house and into the bathroom where my medication was for my leg.

**Take two tablets daily, with food. **

I went down into the kitchen and grabbed a banana to take my pills with. I took the bottle and shook out the two tablets. Instead, four came tumbling out. Oh, well. Both of my legs hurt, so does my head, which needs to be properly bandaged. I'll be fine. I ate half the banana and took two of the pills. I quickly ate the other half, and took the other two pills. I could feel the pain ebbing away, so I stood from the chair at the island and stumbled down the hall toward my room. No soon than I got to my room, did the room begin spinning, and the walls began to fold in on themselves. I slinked toward my bed, no sooner than getting there, did I fall onto the bed. I lie there looking up at the ceiling for a few moments before passing out.

**A/N**

**There've been a few questions about this story that I thought I'd answer.**

**Q- Is Jasper's last name Hale, or Whitlock? You've used both.**

**A- Whitlock, but Hale is his middle name. When they refer to him as Jasper Hale, it's using first and middle, like the whole 'your in trouble now' voice that parents use. **

**Q- I'm a bit confused as to the thing about Bella and Peter's last names…?**

**A- When Renee and Charlie got married, Renee made Charlie take her name. When they got divorced, Charlie and Bella took Charlie's last name, Swan. By that point, Peter had already moved out, seeing as he was 15 years older than Bella. So, Peter still has Renee's name.**

**Q- This story is really good, so I would like to know… What stories do you recommend?**

**A- Lol. Um… there's Bella Swan: Kidnapper, by Kambria Rain, that one was a good read. For Always, by Adidasgrl328 was awesome. I also loved Alexithymia by TheSantiSuicide. A story that was really good, was Facing Our Fears by Yami416. I love a good mystery. I really love Notes with Alice, Bella & The Cullens, and How to get kicked out of WalMart by lanna-misssunshine. How to get kicked out of Walmart inspired me to write PRANKS! **


	18. Fantastic Posing Greed

**Rosalie's Point Of View**

I was putting the last of my stuff into boxes to take to Emmett's house. His mother, Doreen was just like Emmett. She was a rather large woman, who really enjoyed cooking, and children. I think that was one of the reasons she had invited me to move in with them. Now that Emmett was gone, she needed more people to eat her food, and she wanted to be a part in our child's life, seeing as if Emmett was gone, she probably wouldn't have had much of a part in the child's life. I am quite sure that is why she wanted me to move in with them.

Emmett had insisted that Edward came to help me move all of my things to his house, seeing as he didn't want me doing any heavy lifting. I had all of my boxes packed and stacked over by the door waiting, when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

Alice's high, lilting soprano came tumbling from my Bluetooth headset.

"Hello, Rosie Posie. Want to come over?"

I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, and held it against my forehead. My mother, drunk again, had turned the thermostat up and I couldn't turn it down without the pass code.

"Yeah. I'd rather be there than here. I'll have Edward come later."

I unscrewed the cap and drank deeply, before walking to my room. Alice hung up, and I walked into my room, grabbing my keys. I hopped into my red MG and sped off towards Alice's house. I had long since stopped knocking, I know just let myself into her house. I went up into her room, where she was. She was laying on the pink satin comforter, reading a magazine.

"Hey, Ali!"

"Rose!"

I flopped down on my stomach on the comforter beside her, thankful that I wasn't so far along that I couldn't lay on my stomach yet.

"What's up?" I ran a hand through my long, blonde hair, my nails, ragged from all of the chewing I had been doing, catching on tangles.

Alice sighed, "I'm just… I'm not sure of anything anymore. I feel like my life is in shambles, and everything I was positive of is changing, ya know?"

She collected all of her long, black hair into a fist, shoving it into a ponytail holder.

"It's like, with Bella, Jasper, and Edward. One day, my boyfriend is dating me, and then the next he's cheating on me with one of my closest friends. Then he tries to cover it up by claiming that he's gay. As _if_. No guy who has ever dated _this_ could ever be gay, and if they had been homo to start out with, just looking at me for a few moments would end up turning straight."

I nodded at Alice, agreeing with her. She _was_ really pretty.

"And, Alice, I don't even know why Jasper took her back, too. How annoying is that? I don't even know why everyone thinks she's so pretty! Se's actually really ugly. Her lips are way too large for her face. He claims that he liked her before her little makeover, but frankly, I don't think he did. Did he ever talk about her? No."

Alice shook her head, her ponytail swaying furiously behind her.

"No, he never did. And…Rose… remember when we were in the 6th grade, and I freaked out because Eric Yorkie broke up with me? I had that weird time when I went totally crazy? My doctor diagnosed me as being bipolar. And there are some days where I feel like I'm best friends with Bella again, and then some days where I feel like I just hate her. And the scary thing is, I don't know which one is really me! I don't know if I truly like her, or if I really do hate her!"

I nodded at her, aware of how she felt, even though I wasn't bipolar.

"Didn't they put you on some kind of medication?"

Alice nodded, and grabbed a small bottle off of her bedside table.

"Yeah, but I hate it. I've stopped taking it. It makes me feel really weird."

"Alice…Is that wise?"

She glared at me, her green eyes flashing.

"Yes! Do you have a _problem_ with that?"

"No, Alice. I have to go and finish moving in. Love you!"

Alice rolled her eyes and walked into her bathroom without saying anything.

Bella's Point of View

I was at school one day, when lunch came around. Lunchtime was starting to suck. I never knew where to sit. Jasper and Edward wanted me to sit with them, but Alice and Rosalie wanted me to stay as far away as possible. That day, I decided to just pack a lunch, and eat alone.

"Hi Bella."

Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory sat down across from me, with identical smirks on their faces. Oh, God. Strike me down now, and let me fall where I may.

"Hi, Jessica. Hi, Lauren."

"So, Bella," Jessica said, and evil look in her eyes, "I heard that you got kicked out of your little _group_."

"_I_ heard that she slept with all of the guys in the group, so now Alice and Rose hate her."

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, and I looked up.

_Jasper_.

"Yeah, well I heard that she was misunderstood, and her two best friends turned on her without knowing anything."

He grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the usual table.

"Where are Alice and Rose?"

"Alice is never here anymore, she's with her boyfriend James learning how to motorcycle. Rosalie is now being home schooled by Doreen, Emmett's mom. Now that those retards aren't here to harass you, Edward and I want you to sit with us."

I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his cheek, but inside, I was confused. He acts like he'd rather side with the two of them than me, and then as soon as they leave, he acts like I'm the best thing since sliced bread.

I just don't get it!

After school, Jasper invited me over, but I told him I didn't feel well.

"Bella…"

"I don't feel well, okay!"

Jasper looked at me, and then hopped on his bike, heading back home.

I was at home for a few hours before I heard a knock on the door. I looked out of my window, but the only car in the driveway besides mine was a blue sedan.

_Never seen that before_.

I walked down the stairs, and opened the door. Jasper was standing on my porch with a crock of soup, and a tub of ice cream.

"Thought I'd nurse you back to health!"

"Okay, Jasper. You know what? I'm not sick. I'm tired, and annoyed, and I really just want to be alone. Okay?"

Jasper frowned, and ran out into the darkness. I ran to the window, to watch him leave. He threw the crock of soup into the road, glass, carrots and potatoes flying everywhere. He ran to the car and sped off into the night.

Jasper's Point of View

What is her problem? I wasn't saying anything that should offend her or anything! I parked the car in the garage, angrily stomping into the house. I suddenly remembered the pills I had take the other day, and how they had knocked me out, and numbed _all_ of my pain, even the Bella induced stuff. I grabbed the bottle, and popped 4 into my mouth, forgoing the food. The room titled at off angles, as I stumbled around my house. I looked at my hand, and noticed that it was shaking.

_Why is my hand shaking? Who's shaking my hand? _I'm_ not doing it!_

I cracked up. I heard the door open, and Peter walked in the room.

"Jasper?"

"You know, I don't really like you. You made me move from my friends, and family, and come here."

"Jasper? I thought you liked me."

"No! Never!"

I stumbled into my room, and collapsed on my bed.

A/N

Find me on Twitter lovies! Twitter(dot)com(slash)fanpiresfanfics


	19. Mmmm hi?

Okay... yell at me. I deserve it.

I am going on vacation for 8 days.

I'll be in beautiful McCall, Idaho. It's right on the Payette Lake, and is actually really pretty, not a yokel town like you might expect from us Idahoans.

wwwDOTmccallDOTidDOTus/images/Payette_Lake_HBdotJPG

Believe it or not, this is a good thing, not an excuse. I'll have 8 days of sitting at a beach, with a laptop computer. My goal is to have this story done by the time I get home, on the 8th or 9th. And.... this computer has internet! So I can update while I'm there!

Please guys, check out my other WIP, Romantic Transit. It only has 2 chapters, and 10 reviews. I'll be working on it while I'm there, too, although this is my first priority. So, if I get... uhm... 350 reviews by the time this story is over, and... uhm... 20 or so reviews on Romantic Transit, I'll... uhm... actually stick to a posting schedule? Yeah, I can try that, like how I used to post a chapter on this story every Monday? Yeah, I can try to stick to something.

Love you guys!

BTW!!!!!!!!!!!

Next chapter is in progress, and will probably be done on the car ride to the condo.


	20. Melt Your Headaches

**Alice's Point of View**

I had felt really weird lately. One minute, I was just fine, and then the next minute I would feel so weird. Maybe I was bipolar. I went to the doctor, and had some tests done. While I was waiting for the test results, Rose came over and talked to me because we both just needed to talk some things out. I'd told Rose that I was bipolar. I mean, I couldn't think of any other reason I was acting this way. I had some small breath mints I'd gotten from the local convenience store in a bottle that I told her were pills. She'll believe anything.

I missed Bella. Maybe Jasper was right, and she wasn't cheating on him. I decided I'd go see her. I dialed her number, but got that annoying message about how the phone was disconnected.

I began to make plans to just show up and see her. I got a couple of movie tickets, and I stopped by a QuickStop to buy some snacks. I got her some flowers from Kathy's Flower Shop, and headed over to her house.

**Bella's Point of View**

Jasper called me and asked if I wanted to go out later that night. I agreed, even though I really didn't want to. I went into my closet and tried to find a dress. I found the perfect dress. It was a blue mini dress with a bubble hem, and black tulle underneath, with a wide black belt cinched around my waist. I was then searching in my closet to find a pair of kitten heels to wear with it. I saw a pair of pumps that looked like they might work with the dress, even though they were a bit taller than I wanted. I put them on, and walked over to my mirror. They didn't look as good with the dress as I thought they might.

I began to walk back over to the shoe rack to put the shoes back, when I tripped and fell into the shelf. The racks broke, and the wood crashed to the ground.

"Crap..."

I looked at my arm, to see the damage. I had a few shallow cuts along the length of my arm, and a few scrapes on my palms. That's not _too_ bad, I guess...

I hunted around on my bed for my phone, and called Jacob, the guy who'd constructed the shelves. As it was dialing, I walked down into the kitchen, and began tending to my wounds.

"Hello?"

"Jacob! It's Bella."

"Bella?"

"Swan. Charlie's daughter. How are things?"

"Um.... good? I guess. What's up?"

"I accidently fell though those shelves you built in my closet, I was wondering if you could come over and fix them sometime. My purses and belts will have to find a new home until then."

"Oh, sure," I could hear Jacob grabbing at some papers. A calendar? "How does... half an hour from now work?"

I doused my arm with a bottle of isopropyl alcohol. Best to get it done fast. See that wasn't so bad.... Gah! Pain...

I hissed into the phone and Jacob started talking again.

"Okay... um... I can go for next week, if today doesn't work for you."

"It's okay, I was just... tending my wounds. Half an hour from now works."

After saying our goodbyes, I hung up, and started tidying up the house. Sure, Jacob was my dad's best friend's son, but I still want our house to look nice!

I had just dropped the last of the clothes on my floor into the hamper when the doorbell rang. I climbed down the ladder, then down the stairs onto the first floor. I opened the door, to see a smiling Jacob Black, toolbox in hand.

"Hey, Bella. How's your arm? Still connected to your body, I take it?"

I nodded at him, and smiled. I led the way up to my room, and showed him the remnants of what was once a shelf.

"Holy crow, Bella. How on Earth did you manage this?"

I shrugged, and asked him if I could get him anything to drink.

"Um... do you have any apple juice?" he smiled, twin dimples popping out onto his cheeks. I smiled back, and told him I'd check. Luckily, we had a jug of it in the fridge. I poured two glasses, and began to trek back up the stairs. I handed Jacob his juice, which he set down next to him. Another half hour later, he had finished fixing the shelves.

"Well... that actually wasn't as serious as I thought. Um... so... thanks for the juice? Tell your dad that my dad wants to have him over for a fish fry in a few days."

I nodded and gave Jacob a hug. As soon as I had my arms around him, Alice walked in the room.

"I knew it! I fricking knew it!"

"Uhm... hi, Alice?"

"I knew you were cheating on Jasper! I knew it. And Edward was all like, 'Nooooo. I'm _gay_. It wasn't _meeeee._' Whatever. Of course it wasn't Edward. It was this big freak."

I held my hand up, to get her attention. "Alice, I just broke my shelf. This is Jacob, the guy who built my shelf. Seriously, that's the only reason he's here. And, if I seriously wanted to hook up with Jacob, not only is it illegal because he's closer to Peter's age than mine, I would've done it before now. I've known him since I was born."

"Uh huh. Whatever, Bella. And to think, I was considering forgiving you."

I threw my hands up in indignation, and rolled my eyes.

"_You_ were going to forgive _me_? Seriously?"

"Yes. I was."

I noticed Jacob slink out toward the front of the house. I heard the door open, and then click shut.

"Alice, because of you, my relationship with Jasper is going to pieces, everyone at the school calls me a slut because of you and Rosalie, and now my only friends are Jasper and Edward. Are you pleased? You've managed to make my life even worse than it was before people started noticing me."

Alice's hands flew to her hips, and she glared at me.

"No, I'm not happy. Everything was going perfectly fine, and then you started hanging out around us. After you started coming around, our group has gone to shambles. Edward's suddenly gay, Emmett's in rehab, Rosalie is pregnant. You've screwed everything up."

"Whatever, Alice. Get out of my house. I don't even know how you got into this house, and you aren't allowed back in here. Leave, and I never want to see you again."

She smirked at me with an evil little glint in her eyes. "Whatever. I hate this house. It smells horrible in here anyway."

"That doesn't matter. You won't have to come back."

She glared. "You'll regret this when you come back to school."

"Trust me, Alice. You won't have to worry about that. I'm going to school in Seattle. I have to take the ferry everyday, but it's better because I don't have to deal with you anymore. And if anyone needs forgiving, it's you, not me."

**Alice's Point of View**

I had just gotten back to my house when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Alice? It's Dr. Smith. Your test results are in. When do you want to come and hear them?"

"I don't have time. Can you tell me over the phone?"

"Er... yes. It seems that there are no apparent psychological afflictions. You are a normal young woman."


	21. Click Your Heels And Wish For Me

**Jasper's Point of View**

I was lying on my bed looking at sketches of Bella, when I heard my mom and Peter start screaming at each other.

"Peter! You're never home anymore! I can't remember the last time you ate dinner with Jasper and I!"

"Oh, hey, Charlotte? Remember? I have a job! _Someone_ has to pay for all of the clothes that you buy. News flash, babe. We live in Forks, Washington. You won't find very many social occasions. There are other things that money should be spent on. Paying off this house, getting Jasper into college..."

"Fine. Do you want me to dress like a hobo house wife? Wear mom jeans that go up my waist? Wear keds? Tee shirts? Flannel? No!"

"Charley. Seriously, stop being so self centered!"

I heard something crash against a wall.

"I wish I'd never left Eleazar. He had money, and didn't expect me to dress like a hillbilly."

"Fine. Go back to him then. Go, and get out of my house. And take your ungrateful son with you."

I couldn't bear to listen to any more of that, so I went back into my bathroom where I had to medication for my leg. I shook the contents of the bottle into my palm. There were 8 pills left in the bottle. I threw all off them into my mouth, with a quick swallow of water from the plastic mouthwash cup. The effects were immediate. I swayed back and forth, before the edges started closing in. I remember falling, and then, darkness.

**Charlotte's Point of View**

Peter and I had been fighting on and off for weeks. We usually kept it to a minimum, or fighting when Jasper was out or asleep. Peter had just told me to leave, and I planned to.

"Jasper? JASPER! Pack your shit, we're leaving!"

I heard no response, but I knew he was home because his motorcycle was out front.

"Jasper! Come on!"

I flung open the door to his room, expecting to see him in there being all moody. There was music coming out of his speakers. 3OH!3? I think so. Nice legs, Daisy Duke's, makes a man go woo hoo. I like this. I flipped on the lights, he wasn't in the room. There were a few Moleskines lying open on his bed. I grabbed one, to get entrance into my son's mind. There were various drawings and sketches of Bella. They were actually really good. I didn't know Jasper could draw! I'll have to start being more of a part in his life when we get to Texas.

I walked over to his shelf, and pulled out large spiral notebook. The notebook was full of paintings of Bella. Where did he learn to paint? Seriously! I have absolutely no talent at all, and I've seen some of the drawing Eleazar had done in high school. They were O.K., but not great. I'd have to ask him, these were seriously great. Jasper could play the guitar pretty well too, and Peter wanted to think that had been his doing, but I know that Jas had been playing for a few years before we left Texas.

Oh, well. Maybe he left and went to Bella's or Edward's without Peter or me seeing him. I flipped out the lights and turned back to see how much light came from his large bay window. I saw a crack of light shining under his bathroom door that I hadn't noticed with the light on.

"Jasper? Are you in there?" I knocked on the door.

"Jasper? Jasper!"

I heard no response at all. I tried to handle, but it was locked. I kneeled down and looked under the door, seeing a shock of blonde hair, and a halo of blood.

"_Jasper!_ Peter, oh! Peter! Help!"

I heard Peter slowly walk up the stairs. "What is it now, Charley?"

"It's Jasper."

"Jasper? What happened to Jasper?"

I grabbed his arm and pulled him down to the floor where I was. I shoved his face down near the door.

"Oh my God. I'm going to go get my screwdriver and get the door off the hinges."

He ran down the stairs and came back with his toolbox. He grabbed a couple of screwdrivers and tried them until he found the one that fit. He pulled the door off, and I saw my precious son lying on the floor, his crutches leaning against the countertop, and a pill bottle lying open on the floor, the lid in the sink.

"Peter! Call 911!" I guess he didn't have his phone, so he ran downstairs where the cordless phone was. I lifted Jasper's head carefully. I know they advise against doing that, but my son is 6 foot 1, it's not like he fell too far. I pulled his head into my lap and stroked his hair. I traced his features with my hands. He had the perfect mix of my mildly diluted Scandinavian genes, and Eleazar's Italian genes. Somehow, he ended up looking more like me, than his father. He had my blond hair, icy blue eyes, fair skin, and is rather tall, instead of being short like Eleazar. He had Eleazar's wavy hair. He also had the European look, although he was paler, instead of very tan. I think he was very lucky to end up looking like me, because the dark looks didn't really work in Washington. He's been relatively tan when we moved here, but that changed after about a half year of the 'no sun'.

I pressed my fingers into his pulse point. He had a pulse, but it was slow, and groggy. His face was more relaxed than I had seen it in weeks. The creases in his forehead were gone, and his mouth was almost relaxed, rather than frowning.

_He looks so peaceful_

I heard Pete running back up the stairs.

"They'll be here soon."

As soon as he said that, I heard sirens in the distance. Please, Jasper. Please be okay. For me. For Peter. For Bella.

**(Was about to end it there, but didn't want my vacation to be plagued by my death.)**

**Bella's Point of View **

Things had been insane crazy lately. Really. I hadn't seen Jasper in days, and he was the person I cared about most on this Earth, even before Peter, and my dad. I felt kind of bad. I mean, we'd text each other occasionally, but for the most part, we didn't have any communication. I grabbed the house phone, and dialed his number without having to look at the keypad.

"Hello?" I'd expected to hear Jasper's voice, warm and comforting, but instead I heard Charley's, high and lilting, with a slight hint of some European country that I couldn't figure out.

"Charley? Can I talk to Jasper?"

I heard a sob, and her voice came back, lower and rougher than I had ever heard it. "We just found him in his bathroom, unconscious. We're at the hospital. Tell them that you're his fiancé, or cousin, or something. I need you here. _My son_ needs you here. Things aren't working out well with your brother and I, and I need a shoulder to cry on."

I yelled at my dad that I'd be back soon, and grabbed the keys to my car, speeding towards the hospital. I ran in, and screamed at the woman at the desk, "I need to know which room Jasper Whitlock is in!"

She looked at me, and shrugged, before addressing me in her boring, nasally voice. "I can't tell you that. I can only admit family."

I glared at her before remembering what Charley had told me. "I'm his fiancé, and I need to see him!"

She raised an over plucked eyebrow at me, before checking something on her computer.

"Really, he's 17. How old are you? 15? 16? Fiancé. Yepp..."

I leaned over the desk, and looked her dead in the eye. "Either you tell me which room he's in, or I tell your boss that you are refusing me to see him, his _fiancé_, who has no clue as to why he's in the hospital right now. So, I'll ask again. Which. Room. Is. He. In."

She stared passively back, obviously not pleased at my threats. "I can't tell you."

As I was thinking up a new threat, Carlisle Cullen came over to us. "Bella! Charley has been asking for you. Come on!"

As I ran after Carlisle to Jas' room, I flipped the secretary off behind my back.

Carlisle pointed me toward a door, before continuing off down the hall.

I placed my hand on the knob, taking a moment to collect my breath and thoughts, before opening the door.

I started crying the minute I opened the door. My Jasper was laying on a gurney, and IV in his arm, various monitors hooked up to him, and he had a tube up his nose. This was even worse than when we were in that crash on the bus, because this time, I had no clue if he'd be alright. I slid down with the cold wood of the door pressed against my back, and sobbed. I felt two thin, frail arms wrap around me. I could feel Charlotte's tears falling into my hair. I stood and wrapped my arms around her, as well, and held her, the two of us crying together. I could see my tears sliding off of my chin, and collecting in my collar, and on the floor.

"What happened?"

She wiped her eyes with a cloth handkerchief she had tucked in her sleeve. Who does that anymore?

"I was trying to tell him that we'd be moving back to Texas, when I found him in his bathroom, barely alive. According to the doctors, he'd overdosed on some painkillers, and was very close to dying. They pumped his stomach, and now he's doing a bit better, but they say... they say that he's going to have to go to a rehabilitation center. Can you believe it? Our Jasper, in a rehab. It seems like this is a dream, a horrible, sick, dream that I'll wake up from, and he'll be there, in his room. I'll go and tell him about it, and he'll call me silly, and give me a hug. But... I know that it's not. Have you noticed anything leading up to this?"

I thought back to some of the last times I had been with him. "No, I can't think of anything."

Charley nodded sadly, some of her hair falling out of the up do it was in. I tucked the lock behind her ear, and hugged her again.

She hiccupped, and looked up at me, her mascara smudged to the point of raccoon eyes, and I'm sure mine looked the same. "You know the good thing, though? They're taking him to the same place that Emmett's at. At least he'll know someone."

I could hear the heart monitor speed up. I looked over, and was greeted by pale blue. I ran over to the bed, and lay my head on his chest. His hand began to play with my hair.

"Jasper... why?"

I heard him sigh, and his hand wove itself deeper into my hair.

"To get away from the pain. Mental... physical... too much pain."

I slid my arms under his back, and hugged him. "Jasper, they're taking you away. I'm not sure for how long, either. You'll be in the same place as Emmett. And then... after that... your mom wants to take you back to Texas. Don't leave me, Jasper. You can't leave me!"

He squeezed me tightly, as hard as he could. "I'll never leave you, Babe. Never. Anytime you want me to be there, click your heels and wish for me. Just like in The Wizard of Oz. I might not really be there, but I'll always be thinking of you."

I nodded into his chest, and wiped my tears on the sleeve of my cardigan. I turned to look at Charley, but noticed that she had snuck out without me noticing. Jasper swallowed hard, and it sounded almost painful.

"Do you need some water?" He nodded, so I went out to get some water from the fountain outside. Charlotte and Peter were standing a few feet down the hall, and were talking.

"Peter, do you really want me to go?"

I saw my brother nod. "I think it would be best."

She sighed, and turned to me. "Great."

"Charlotte, do you want to stay with us until you can get a ticket and leave?"

"You'd let me?"

"Charlotte, of course!"

She nodded at me, and I finished filling my water bottle for Jasper before running after my brother.

"You jerk."

Peter looked at me. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Peter, I do know that my boyfriend's mother has to leave the state that he'll be in, and go somewhere else, because you can't be kind enough to let her stay."

He shook his head at me, and walked out of the door. I handed Jasper his water bottle, and sat down on the edge of his bed.

0_0

A few days later, I was standing outside of the hospital with Jasper, as he prepared to get inside the van that would take him from me. He grasped my hand, and kissed me, and I could vaguely feel him slip something between my fingers. He smiled, and got in the van. I waved to him, and he waved back. The van drove away, and I unfolded the piece of paper.

_Click Your Heels And Wish For Me_

A/N

That's the end! If you have any questions, ask them and I will answer. BTW, there will be a sequel coming soon. Anyone who reviews gets the title.


	22. The Northern Downpour

**Hello, my lovies!**

**The first chapter of The Northern Downpour Sends Its Love is up now! Let me know what you think!**

**By the way, I decided to kill Romantic Transit. I have no clue what I was thinking when I started it. Lol. **

**Love you all!**

**April**

**Thank you all for all of the reviews. At this count, we're at 342. XD**


	23. Author's Note

Hello, people. I have something for you to know.

I've been getting a lot of crap lately about how crackficish and dramatic CYHAWFM was.

I wanted to get all of the dramatic crap over with, so that TNDSIL can be a bit better. Please, so stop leaving reviews saying how it started off good, and then went downhill. It was either one really dramatic one, and then one that wraps up loose ends and is more touching and sweet most of the time, or two that were dramatic. I asked quite a few people, and ran my plot by a few more, and trust me, things will get better. A lot.

April


End file.
